The Christmas Spirit
by SimOph52
Summary: Temperance Brennan doesn't believe in anything. Can someone other than Booth change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have most of this story completed so I figured I would start posting! I know it's a little early for Christmas, but I am just so EXCITED!!!! I love Christmas time more than any time of year, so for those of you like me, here is an early Christmas present (Or Holiday present for those of you who aren't catholic).**

**Let me know what you think of the first chapter!!**

**Thanks for reading and if you have time take a look at the NEW chapter of my other story "Twenty Dollars".**

* * *

The woman on the corner shifted her feet, planting them more firmly into the slush-bound snow. The man next to her glanced in her direction and then back through the window of the diner.

"What do you think?" he asked in his husky voice, staring at the woman who was seated alone at the table inside.

"It's sad, really." She said in response.

"Well, yes. I suppose you're right about that." The man mumbled, "Alright then, let's go."

The woman looked up at him and smiled and began walking down the street with the man trailing behind her.

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat in the Royal Diner alone at her usual table. She had finished all of her reports and wrote more chapters for her book than she had been required to for the upcoming deadline and was now, for lack of a better word, bored. She came to the diner looking for a means of escaping the boredom and only found herself running head first into it. She had even order a slice of pie, the majority of which was now reduced to a pile of mush that she was further destroying by pushing the prongs of her fork into its contents.

She tossed the fork down onto her plate and took the last sip of her now chilled coffee. The waitress came up to her and asked if she had wanted anything else when a man sat down at her table in the seat across from her. She asked the waitress for another cup of coffee before examining the man.

"Can I help you?" she asked the older man sitting across from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saving this seat for someone?" he asked, genuinely concerned that he had stolen the seat.

Temperance hesitantly shook her head, "Um, no."

The older man let out a laugh and explained himself, "I'm sorry. It's just that you were sitting all alone and there are no other seats in the diner. I figured you wouldn't mind if I joined you for a cup of coffee."

Temperance shook her head again as the waitress set down two cups in front of them, "No, I guess not."

"Anthony Gallo." The man introduced himself, reaching his age-spotted hand across the table.

Temperance firmly took the old man's hand in her own, "Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Ah, the novelist." Anthony exclaimed.

Temperance nodded and took a sip of the coffee, "Have you read my books?" she inquired.

Anthony shook his head, "No. Sorry to say that I haven't. Dead bodies have never been an area of interest to me."

Brennan laughed, "There is more to them than just dead bodies."

Anthony laughed, "I enjoy reading books that have a more lighthearted message to them."

Temperance nodded, "Like, children's books?" she joked.

"Yes. Children's books, along with stories of heroics and a main character's coming to an understanding of some sort."

Temperance planted her coffee cup back on the saucer and pushed away the plate of pie, "So, essentially you like romance novels?"

Anthony made a repulsed face, "No, no." he said, then pointing to the plate of pie, "Do you mind?" he asked, Brennan shook her head and Anthony took the plate and shoveled a piece of the pie into his mouth, "Some romance novels are quite good, but for the most part I find them too melodramatic for my taste. I find that there is no specific genre that I enjoy in particular; just merely the story as its own individual entity."

Temperance nodded in understanding, "That is very objective of you."

Anthony nodded, "Thank you." He said picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"However," Temperance began, "If you don't at least give my books a chance, then I would have to assume that you're being prejudiced against the dead. And that is unacceptable." She said, taking a smug victory sip of her coffee.

Anthony laughed and swallowed his sip, "Touché. I will buy your book tomorrow and give it a fair chance."

Temperance nodded, "Very good."

Anthony took a long look out of the window next to him before looking back at the young woman across from him, "I just love this time of year, don't you?"

She studied him curiously before responding, "Yes, I enjoy the winter." She said flatly.

"No, no." Anthony said, waving his hand in the air, "I meant Christmas time. The holiday season."

Temperance nodded, "Oh, I'm not Catholic."

"You don't need to be religious to feel the magic during this time of year." Anthony responded, chuckling.

Brennan scoffed, "You too, huh?"

Anthony gave her an appraising look, "What do you mean by that?"

"My partner," she said, looking down at the table, "He is always talking about the Christmas Spirit and this feeling that he gets when Christmas is coming. He actually tells his son that Santa is coming."

Anthony turned and looked out the window at the busy street in front of them, "Bah humbug." He murmured under his breath.

Brennan looked up at him quickly, "What was that?" she asked.

"What is so bad about it?" he asked quickly.

"It's wrong to lie to children. Blackmailing them to be good or else they won't get any presents?" she said with conviction.

"Is that what he does? Tell his child he will get coal for Christmas if he isn't good?"

Brennan paused for a moment, "Well, the Santa myth is just that. Telling your child that Santa is coming goes without saying that naughty children get coal and nice children get presents. I thought that was obvious."

Anthony raised his eyebrows in response, "I suppose you're right. But I seriously doubt that any good parent would neglect their child the happiness of the holiday."

"Well," Brennan stated, slightly annoyed, "Not all parents are good parents."

"Is your partner a good parent?" he asked.

"Yes." Brennan stated, matter-of-factly, "He is an amazing father."

Anthony nodded, "Then why do you insist that he is doing the wrong thing by letting his child believe in something that isn't necessarily true?"

Temperance considered the argument, "Because children shouldn't be lied to just because their minds aren't yet fully developed. We shouldn't treat children differently just because they're still growing. And the fact that we allow ourselves to lie to children just because it makes us feel better is selfish and ridiculous. Telling them the truth will prepare them for the harsh reality of life. We shouldn't give them false hope."

"I suppose you also feel the same way about reading fairytales to little girls." Anthony asked.

"Absolutely. You know, most fairytales originated in stories of pillaging and rape, which were romanticized as time went on. It's foolish to read these stories to little girls, not only because of their horrific origins, but also because it gives them a false sense of hope in a happily ever after, which does not exist. Also, it portrays a female character who is completely devoid of any aspirations that don't include a man coming to rescue her from her doomed fate."

Anthony shook his head and laughed, "You are a very literal woman, Temperance."

Temperance nodded, slightly confused by the meaning behind the man's statement, "Thank you."

Anthony studied Temperance for a moment before leaning toward her, "What if happily ever after did exist, Temperance."

Temperance smiled at the man and leaned toward him, "It doesn't exist. That is what I've been explaining, Anthony."

"What if I told you that I know for a fact that it did. What would you say?"

Temperance studied the man. There was something oddly familiar about him though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. As she considered his question, she realized that she was talking to a perfect stranger, and sharing things with him that she normally wouldn't share with anyone that she wasn't familiar with. She felt strangely at peace sitting across from this old man, and she hadn't even questioned for a moment, up until now, the way conversation with him seemed easy. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'd say; prove it."

Anthony smiled widely at her and rose from his seat. He took a few bills out of his coat pocket and laid them on the table, "It was lovely speaking with you, Temperance." Anthony turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Temperance called after him, "Aren't you going to prove it to me?"

Anthony turned at the door and smiled, "Enjoy the Christmas Spirit, Temperance. You're missing out."

With that, Anthony exited the diner, leaving her to her thoughts.

**More soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I would have more soon... haha. This is the last I will be posting today... I think... maybe if I have some good reviews I'll post another one tonight... **

**Don't worry though, this story has many chapters to come; and long chapters at that. **

**Let me know what you think!!!**

* * *

The room was dark, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the television blaring out the sounds of a black and white thriller. The light was flickering off of the television screen, and somehow, the fact that the movie was in black and white, despite the lack of cinematography and computerized effect, was much more frightening than anything that had come out in the past twenty years.

Brennan shut the door quietly, and tip toed across the living room toward the back of the couch. Just as she got to the edge of the couch, Booth jumped up and screamed, "BOO!"

Temperance screamed and then threw a punch at him. Booth laughed and tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth, "That'll teach you to try and scare the master!" he laughed.

"How did you know?" she asked wide eyed.

"Special forces, Bones." He laughed, "That, and there is a mirror right there." He said pointing to a mirror that hung in direct view of both the television and her pathway from the front door.

"Jerk!" she said, stealing the popcorn bowl and plopping down on the couch.

"You want a drink?" he asked, tossing the hand made quilt he had been using at her.

"Beer, if you have it." She said.

"Booth walked around the couch and into the kitchen, "Of course I have it, Bones. After a day at work with you, I can't live without the stuff." Brennan made a loud mock-laughing sound in response. He popped open the two beers and walked back into the living room, "So what brings you to my humble abode at this time of night?"

"Well, I have nothing to do really. I figured I would drop of presents since Parker is coming over." Booth made a hissing sound and Brennan turned towards him, "What?"

"Bones," he said cautiously, "I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

Brennan laughed, "You're lying."

"Nope." He said, "You're the one who said giving presents is like laying claim on someone. So, I didn't get you anything. Didn't want to send the wrong message."

Brennan threw a piece of popcorn at him, "Fine then. I'll just keep you're present for myself then."

Booth laughed, "No!" he said, picking up the stray kernel and popping it into his mouth, "Okay, I did lie. I bought you something."  
Brennan smiled, "So when is Parker getting here?"

"I'm hurt, Bones." He said bringing a hand to his heart, "I'm starting to think you only keep me around for my offspring." He laughed.

"Well," she said, "Parker is a very, very cute little boy."

Booth raised an eyebrow, "Takes after his father." He smiled. Brennan shook her head and turned her attention back to the television, "He should be here in about twenty minutes." He said looking at the clock on the wall, "By the way, how did you get into my apartment?"

"You still have that stupid rock outside. For someone who is so concerned about me locking up my doors at night for my own safety, you certainly have no concern for yourself." She said.

Booth took the popcorn bowl out of her hands, "I have a gun and sleep on alert. I have nothing to worry about. What if I was in here with a girl, Bones?" he asked.

"You were not in here with a girl, Booth. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I walked in on you, or the second." She said.

"Which is exactly why I have this new invention outside of my front door called… a doorbell. You know, Bones, if you push that little button outside, it will alert me to your presence so that, if I am not decent, I can fix myself for your visit."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "This is quite a good movie." She said, "What is it?"

"Psycho by Alfred Hitchcock." He replied.

"My father likes his movies." Brennan said.

Booth looked at her, "How is your dad?"

"He's good." She said.

Booth nodded, "Are you going to spend Christmas with him?"

Brennan cleared her throat, "No, he's doing something for Christmas."

Booth eyed her warily, "Nothing illegal I hope."

Brennan pouted her lip, "I don't think so, but he didn't really tell me."

"What about Amy and Russ?" he asked.

"They're going on a vacation for Christmas." She said, "Visiting Amy's family in Vancouver."

Booth nodded, "So," he paused, "You're spending Christmas alone?"

Brennan looked at him, knowing what was coming, "I've spent Christmas alone most of my life, Booth. I can handle another one by myself."

"Come on, Bones." He said grabbing her shoulder and shaking it, "Spend it with me!" he laughed.

"I'm not going to disrupt your holiday plans, Booth."

"What plans?" he said, "Parker is going to be with Rebecca."

Brennan stole back the popcorn bowl and turned toward him, "What about your family? Aren't you going to visit them?"

Booth looked back at the television, "I wasn't planning on it."

Brennan scoffed, "You always act like I'm the evasive one when it comes to family, but here you are avoiding a conversation about your own, when you haven't seen them in years either. At least I've seen my father this year." She said defensively.

"It's different, Bones."

"It is not. Last time I checked, your father didn't murder the Deputy Director of the FBI, and you didn't cover for him, did you?"

Booth snorted, "No, you have me there."

"Good then, it's settled. You're going to visit your parents for Christmas."

Booth looked at her slack-jawed, "What about you?"

"I'll be at home."

Booth cocked his head to the side, "By yourself."

"Yes." She affirmed.

"No." he said getting off the couch and taking the popcorn bowl out of her hands. He walked into the kitchen. Brennan sat stunned. She got up off the couch and followed him into the kitchen. He poured the rest of the popcorn into the trashcan and tossed the bowl into the sink.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Booth turned and leaned on the counter, "I'll make a deal with you." He said, raising an eyebrow. Brennan nodded and waited for him to continue, "I'll go to my family's house for Christmas," he said.

"And?" Brennan inquired.

"And, you will come with me." He stated firmly.

Brennan scoffed, "That makes no sense, Booth."

Booth shrugged, "Fine then. I will be staying home for Christmas and we will both be lonely and miserable."

Brennan dropped her arms in exasperation, "I refuse to intrude on your family's holiday."

"Who says that you'll be intruding? If I am inviting you, then you are a welcomed guest, Temperance." He exclaimed.

Brennan folded her arms against her body again, "Absolutely not, Booth. I don't even celebrate Christmas, nor am I catholic. I would most likely end up offending your family." She said, raising her voice slightly, "You know how I get when we talk about religion, Booth. I'll probably say something wrong. Besides, I'm not going to meet your family on a holiday when the holidays are about spending time with people you know and love. They don't know or love me and I feel that my presence would be inappropriate."

Booth's eyes widened, "But I know and… I know you. My family is very welcoming and they know about you from the media, your books and what I've told them about you. They want to meet you."

Brennan gasped, "Your parents have read my books?"

Booth stood still, hoping that this wasn't going in the direction he thought it was, "Yeah, what is the big deal?"

"Your parents probably think I'm a hussy!" Brennan said, no longer focusing on their conversation. She was deep in thought and pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Bones, it's fictional writing. Like you always say; it isn't based on real life." Booth said, trying to calm her down.

Brennan looked at him, "How can you say that to me, Booth. You and everyone else always tell me that you think I base my characters on all of you. Your mother probably thinks that we are sleeping together. She probably thinks that I am forcing you into some sort of… what is it again?" she asked.

"Sinful relationship?" Booth questioned.

"Yes, a sinful relationship. I am not going to meet your parents Booth. They probably already hate me." She said.

Booth let out a small chuckle and put his hands on her shoulders, "Bones, they don't hate you and they don't think that you are a hussy. I think you're over exaggerating things a little here."

"Don't tell me that I'm over exaggerating and don't laugh at me Booth. I am not going to your families house and that is the end of the discussion." She said firmly.

Booth let out a breath, "Fine." He said, clearly upset by her decision, "But you know what? I think I am going to go home for Christmas. If you change your mind, let me know, okay? I would love to have you with me and I think you and my family will get along great, despite your misguided notions."

Brennan nodded and walked toward the front door, "I have to go now." She said softly.

"Wait, Bones." He said catching up with her, "I thought we were going to watch the movie. I could start it over if you want to watch from the beginning." He said, almost begging her to stay. She stared back at him, only blinking in response. He relented to her once again, seeing the fear and need to get away in her eyes, "Fine. Let me at least get Parker's present.

Brennan nodded and they both trekked outside into the snow fall to retrieve the presents from her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bored... so here is another chapter.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

She slid the key into the door, the sound of the crenulations sliding into the lock echoing through her apartment. With a click and a small push, the door swung open and the space greeted her no more than it always did; cold, dark and empty.

She dropped her bag by the door and kicked the door closed with her foot. Shrugging off her coat, she tossed both it and her keys onto the couch and made her way into her kitchen. She opened the fridge, blankly staring at the minimal amount of beverages and food she had stored. She grabbed a package of cheese that she had yet to open and examined the green mold that started to overtake the yellow coloring. She tossed the package into the garbage and turned back to her fridge. She shivered at the cold that was emanating from it and bent down, clasping her right arm between her legs to fend off the chill.

She noticed the array of numerous beers she had stacked up on the bottom. These were left over from when Booth would visit in the late hours of the night, toting some sort of take out and a six pack. She hadn't noticed before, but the left over beer that they hadn't consumed she would put in her fridge for next time, leaving her bottom shelf now filled to the brim with any kind of beer she could think of. She smiled at the sight of her own distillery and grabbed a bottle. Twisting off the cap, she tossed it into the trash and made her way to her bathroom to wash away the remnants of the day.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel and carrying her clothing in a bundle in her arms. She made her way to her bedroom, tossing the soiled clothing into her hamper and then dressed herself in a pair of pajamas for the night. She went back to the bathroom, picking up her previously forgotten beer and made her way back to the bedroom to read before tucking herself in for the night.

She still could believe that Booth had actually wanted her to go up to meet his family on Christmas. They always fought about religion and he despised her view of it. Christmas is not something that one can celebrate while simultaneously ignoring its religious context. She thought she had made that point clear, and she definitely believed that Booth knew how she felt about the Santa Claus myth.

She sighed, suddenly becoming more tired than she had originally estimated. She put her book down on her nightstand and placed the now empty beer bottle on top of the book and turned off the light on her nightstand. She rolled over into her covers and made herself comfortable. She quickly slipped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was a crash. She sat up in bed suddenly and found her hand to be wet. She quickly turned on the light next to her bed and realized that she was bleeding and there were glass shards on the floor. She had inadvertently broken the beer bottle next to her bed in her sleep.

She quickly got up and went to the bathroom and ran her hand under the water to clean the wound. She got out her first aide kit and bandaged herself up and then went to the kitchen to get a trash bag for the glass shards.

She made her way back to her bedroom and stopped abruptly when she came face to face with her father. She back-stepped and looked at him questioningly, "Dad, what… how did you get in here?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "That isn't important, Tempe." He said.

Temperance scoffed, "You broke into my apartment?"

Max laughed, "That isn't the point, Tempe."

She shook her head and slammed the garbage bag down on her dresser, "I thought you were going to stop all of this." She exclaimed, walking over to the glass shards on the floor and picking them up piece by piece, "If you wanted to see me all you had to do was knock on my door and ask to come inside."

"Do you remember that Christmas when you and Russ hid under the Christmas tree?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, slightly confused, "Yeah." She said simply.

"It was so adorable." He said, "Your mother and I found the two of you asleep at eleven o'clock before we put out the presents. Your brother had a camera and you had this finger printing powder from your brother's spy kit that he had gotten for his birthday that year. You were trying to catch Santa in the act and prove his existence." He laughed.

She turned her head and couldn't help but laugh at the memory as well. She collected the rest of the shards and then stood up, "Really Dad, what are you doing here? I doubt you came here at…" she looked at her clock, "Three o'clock in the morning to reminisce about old times."

"I'm not your father, Temperance." He said plainly.

She stepped back and looked at him stunned, "Wha… McVicor?" she asked.

Max laughed, "No, I mean, I'm not Max Keenan. Max Keenan is your father, but I am not him."

Temperance raised her eyebrows, "Are you feeling okay, Dad?" she asked, sincerely worried about him.

"Look," he said. He placed his hand underneath her hand that was holding the glass shards. In a moment, the glass shards had formed back into the bottle that had previously broken.

"What?" she asked, stunned at having witnessed this. Then a look of realization hit her, "Oh, I'm dreaming. That makes so much more sense." She said out loud.

"This isn't a dream, Tempe." He said, "This is a wake up call."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Max took the bottle from her hand and set it back down on top of her book and turned to her, "You are at a fork in the road." He said.

"No, I'm in my bedroom." She replied quickly.

Max sighed, "You were always so literal, ever since you were a child. It's a metaphor, Tempe. Just go with it."

Brennan scoffed, "Fine. Use your metaphor." She said, sitting down on her bed.

Max looked at her and then continued, "You're at a fork in the road. One road leads to a happy life and the other, not so happy, Tempe. I'm here tonight to help guide you toward the right path, because right now it looks like you're headed toward the gloom and doom and I know that that is mostly my fault."

Brennan crossed her arms, "I thought that you said that you weren't my father." She argued.

"Technically, no I am not. However, I have all of your father's memories and feelings. He does blame himself for your unhappiness and he hopes that you will accept the happiness that comes to you." He said, taking her hand in his.

She flinched at the pressure on her wrist and hand, where the cut was, but there was an odd tingling feeling. She looked down at her wrist and Max pulled away the bandage revealing no cut or wound anywhere on her skin, "Do you want to be happy, Tempe?" he asked her genuinely.

"Of course I want to be happy." She said, examining the skin on her wrist, "It's not always that easy though."

"No, it isn't easy at all." He replied, placing the bandage in his pocket.

"So, what do I do?" she asked, looking up at Max.

Max bent down, leveling his eyes with her, "Live your life… happily." He said

"Okay." She said getting up suddenly, "You are officially insane. I'm going to bed. Please leave."

"Tempe, you have to listen to me." Max pleaded.

Temperance turned to him, "No, I don't. This is obviously a dream and in this dream, you are not my father, like you said. Just someone who… looks like him. I am going back to sleep and this dream will be over." She said, tucking herself back into bed.

Max shrugged and turned toward the door, "Merry Christmas." He whispered before exiting the room.

Temperance turned to her bedside table and turned off her light, getting comfortable once again and falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I offended anyone with the whole catholic/christian mix up. To be quite honest I wasn't really paying attention when I wrote it because I was more focused on the plot.**

**Sorry again!!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Brennan woke up the next morning, laughing to herself. The dream that she had had the night before was absolutely ridiculous. She wasn't the kind of person who believed in dream interpretations. It all seemed so far fetched in reality. Why would your mind use symbolism to tell you what is wrong subconsciously? It was hard enough to interpret metaphor and symbolism fully conscious, much less when you are in a sleeping state.

She sighed and rolled over, seeing the beer bottle firmly placed on the book next to her and the cut she dreamt of on her arm nowhere to be found. She threw back the covers and placed her feet firmly on the ground. Looking out the window, she stretched her limbs out before exiting her room, accidentally knocking the trash bag off of her dresser.

Brennan took a shower and got dressed and made herself something to eat. Strangely enough, the dream from the previous night felt like it wasn't a dream at all. She had heard about a phenomena known as lucid dreaming that only happened during uninterrupted R.E.M. cycles, although she had never experienced it before. It was quite an interesting experience.

Deciding that she didn't want to spend the day in her house, she quickly emailed all of her chapters to her editor and set out into D.C. She was contemplating going to the diner, but that hadn't worked in occupying her time yesterday. She had left Booth's house early yesterday and she had really wanted to watch Parker open his present from her. She had bought him an IPOD because he had been begging Booth for one for some time.

This was one of the reasons that she hated the holiday season so much. The Jeffersonian was closed for the holidays and Cam had insisted that she not work for the next five days. In past years, Temperance would continue her work alone in the Jeffersonian on remains from Modular Skeletal Storage, putting herself ahead of her work for the weeks to come.

She didn't mind being alone in the Jeffersonian, in fact, she rather preferred working that way. The noise that traveled the halls of the Jeffersonian became dull during the holiday season and it was calming to work in such a serene environment. It was relaxing and peaceful and time seemed to move much more quickly when she was alone, seeing as how she had no time indicators to keep her on track or force her into a routine pattern. It was just her and the remains in the lab and she couldn't think of anything better.

She had tried to go to the Jeffersonian the day before, but found herself to be locked out of the building. Cam had most likely had maintenance change the locks for the holiday season to make sure that she stayed out of the lab and she found it to be quite disheartening and disappointing that she would have to find something else to do.

Shivering in the cold, Brennan looked both ways before running across the street to the diner. It was the only thing that she could think of doing other than going to the lab or her apartment. The bells above the door jingled as she stepped inside and brushed some snow off of her shoulders.

"Sweetie!" she heard a voice call from the other end of the diner. Looking up, she saw Angela sitting at a table by herself with a book in hand. Brennan smiled and made her way over to the table, "What are you doing here?" Angela asked as Brennan sat down at the table.

"I didn't have anything better to do." She said simply, miming to the waitress that she wanted some coffee.

"I just can't believe that you aren't in the lab." Angela said, wide eyed and marking her place in her book.

"Cam changed the locks. I can't get in." she shrugged.

Angela sat back in her seat with a sly smile, "Good for her. You deserve some time off and you won't ever give it to yourself."

"I don't need time off, Angela." Brennan moaned, taking the scarf off of her neck and tossing it onto the chair next to her, "I need to remain active."

Angela sighed, "So, what are you going to do for Christmas?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

The waitress brought over Brennan's coffee and set down a salad in front of her as well, "Thank you." Brennan said, smiling at the waitress. She turned back to her friend before answering, "I'm going to visit my dad." She lied. She knew that if she told Angela the truth that she would hear the same argument that she heard from Booth the night before and in all honesty, she just wasn't up for another argument.

"That's so great." Angela said, sipping on a glass of water, "I'm glad that you two are reconnecting so well." Brennan nodded her head slowly, not offering up any further information. She knew that if she started talking too much about the holiday that Angela would know that she was lying about spending time with her father, "So… Anything else new?" Angela asked.

Brennan pursed her lips and shrugged, "No, not really."

"Have you seen Booth?" she asked.

Brennan looked at Angela curiously, "Why? Have you talked to him recently?"

"No." Angela replied, "I was just curious. How did Parker like his Christmas present?" she asked.

Brennan sighed, "I actually don't know. I gave Booth the presents before I left his house last night and Parker wasn't there."

Angela nodded, "Well, he's going to love it. You're giving him the coolest present he'll get this Christmas.

Brennan's eyes went wide, "What?" she exclaimed, "I can't top Booth's presents Angela! Booth should give him the best present!"

Angela started laughing and her friends overreaction, "Sweetie, it's fine. I bet Booth has something just as cool to give him."

"You think so?" Brennan asked, calming down.

Angela smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, I think so." Angela stopped to look at her best friend, "What is wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

Brennan looked at her curiously, "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

"You look tired and you're kind of… out of it today." Angela replied.

Brennan leaned forward in her chair and took a sip of her coffee, "Out of what?"

"You don't seem yourself." Angela explained, rolling her eyes at her friend's ability to be literal.

Brennan shook her head, "I'm sorry. I had a strange dream last night."

"Ooh." Angela said scooting further down on her seat, "Was it a sex dream?" Angela said looking excited.

Brennan laughed, "No, Angela. My father was in it."

"Oh." Angela said, moving back in her chair, "So, what was it about?"

"It was very strange. He came to my apartment and told me that my life was headed in a bad direction and that if I didn't change it now, I would be doomed. He had these magical powers, it was very strange." She said, brushing it off as nonsense.

"That's interesting." She said casually.

Brennan's eyebrow quirked, "Actually. It isn't interesting, Angela. It was a dream."

"Dreams are your subconscious mind telling you things that you need to know."

"Are you suggesting that my subconscious mind is psychic and knows where my life is headed before I do?" Brennan asked.

"All I'm saying is that human's only use ten percent of their minds. Who knows what the other ninety percent is capable of, Bren? It's like, our appendix used to be an integral part of the human body, but now it's just left over and no longer needed for our survival. Maybe the ninety percent of our brains that we don't use is capable of something that we aren't ready to experience yet consciously. Perhaps, however we are evolved enough to use some small part of it when our conscious mind is turned off." Angela said.

Brennan shook her head and rolled her eyes, "That is conjecture that isn't based on any relevant data, Angela. Just because humans only use ten percent of their brain doesn't mean that the other ninety percent has some sort of underlying supernatural ability."

Angela groaned and leaned back in her chair, "Obviously, the only thing that is going to come out of this conversation is a headache. But, sweetie, maybe you should think about the way you are living your life a little."

"There is nothing wrong with the way I'm living my life Angela." Brennan protested.

"Sweetie," Angela said, reaching her hand across the table and gently covering Brennan's, "You're right. There isn't anything wrong with the life you have now, but you have the potential to be so happy and you're intentionally avoiding it. You need to live a little. For your sake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter! Should have a new post up in Twenty Dollars tonight. Enjoy this new one. It's kinda freaky.**

**R&R**

* * *

That night, Brennan sat in her apartment with a glass of wine in hand. She slowly took a sip and sat contemplating the things that Angela had said to her. She was content in her life, and that was more that most people could ask for. Being happy all the time was irrational. No one is happy all the time, and there weren't any variables in her life at the moment to make happiness any more or less a reality. Bewildered by her friend's remarks, Brennan shrugged and walked into the kitchen, disposing of her wine down the drain and placing the glass next to the sink to wash the next day.

She padded down the hallway to her bathroom and washed her face. Despite the irrationality of it, she was a little apprehensive about going to bed. The last thing she needed right now was her dreams hounding her to celebrate Christmas considering everyone in real life was already hounding her about it.

Entering her room, she turned on the light and pulled her shirt over her head on the way to the bed when her foot hit a soft rustling object. She tossed her shirt toward her hamper and bent down to pick up the object that was half concealed by the footboard of her bed. It was a trash bag. For a moment, a single moment without rational thought she considered the fact that perhaps her dream had been a reality. She shook her head, effectively shaking the thought away and placed it on her dresser to put away in the morning.

Crawling into bed, she draped the plush sheets over her body and closed her eyes, willing her subconscious mind not to bring up the holidays again.

* * *

Temperance felt like she was tossing and turning for hours. Finally, aggravated by the lack of sleep that was occurring during her sleep time, she rolled over and turned on the light next to her bed. Falling back down onto the mattress and yawning, she roughly kicked the sheets off of her legs and sighed.

"You should be asleep." A voice said.

Temperance sat up in her bed and looked out the door of her bedroom to find herself leaning up against the doorframe. Her eyebrow quirked and then she realized that she was obviously dreaming again and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Her doppelganger asked her.

"This is a dream." Temperance said, "A strange dream, but a dream nonetheless." She said throwing her feet over the side of the bed and standing up. She brushed passed herself and made her way to the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the bottom drawer of her fridge. She had followed herself.

"Do you want a beer as well?" She asked herself.

Her doppelganger shook her head, "No thanks, I'm okay."

"So are you here to tell me about how I should celebrate the Christmas Holiday or else my life is going to end up in an abysmal pit of self pity and dread as well?" She asked popping the top of the beer off and chucking it in the garbage can.

The doppelganger shrugged, "Essentially."

Temperance hummed in understanding, "Well, you can skip it. I had enough Holiday spirit lectured at me over the past few days; I don't need myself telling me that as well."

The doppelganger leaned forward and rested her forearms on the island counter, "We've been alone for a long time." She says, and Temperance quirks her eyebrow at herself.

"I have been alone for a long time; you are a hallucination and have only existed for about five minutes."

"That is a fair assessment of the situation." The doppelganger said quirking a smile at her.

Temperance laughed, "I don't understand why celebrating Christmas has anything to do with my future happiness. It's a holiday that I don't agree with celebrating. I'm not religious in anyway."

The doppelganger laughed and stood up straight, "You're being too literal." She said walking around the counter to where Temperance stood, "That is one of your fatal flaws. It's not about Christmas, Temperance." She said, placing a hand on her twin's shoulder.

Temperance stepped away and took a swig of her beer, "Then what is this all about?"

The doppelganger crossed her arms and laughed, "I can't tell you that."

Temperance gave her doppelganger a once over, "Whatever part of my subconscious made you up did a very poor job. You look like me, but you don't sound like me at all." She said, draining the bottle and tossing it into the recycling can. She brushed past herself and made her way back to her bedroom, to find herself already tucked into the bed.

She stopped short at the threshold of the door and looked back toward the kitchen and at the bed again, "Get out of my bed." She said coldly.

"You need to listen to me." The doppelganger demanded.

Temperance walked to her bed and threw back the covers angrily and pointed toward the door, "I don't need to listen to anyone. Now get out."

Reluctantly the doppelganger exited the bed and watched Temperance crawl under the covers. Temperance stared at her before she raised her hand into the air, "Hopefully you'll listen tomorrow night." She said, snapping her fingers and effectively turning out the light without touching it.

Temperance turned over in her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Brennan woke up at ten o'clock the next morning thoroughly pissed off. Not only had she slept in later than she would have liked to but she had another dream about someone forcing her to celebrate the holiday.

She threw back the covers on her bed and immediately made her way into the shower forgoing for the time being her ritualistic cup of coffee. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of her bathroom feeling more relaxed then she had when she originally woke up this morning, deducing that her lavender body wash was to thank for it.

Making her way into the kitchen, she started making coffee and grabbed a breakfast bar out of the cabinet when her phone rang. She was almost to it when she decided not to answer. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now especially since all anyone could talk about was Christmas plans and forcing her to celebrate the holiday which had no meaning or value to her. It was just another day.

The kettle began to whistle and she walked back into the kitchen when her answering machine picked up the call. She heard her voice giving the usual 'leave a message' spiel and then the beep.

"Hey Bones." Booth called over the answering machine, "I know that you are not at the lab so you must have gone out… elsewhere. So, anyway, I'm leaving for my parents house tomorrow morning and I just thought that you should know that the invitation is still open. I would really like it if you would come with me, but it's your choice. Anyway, if you change your mind and want to come along, meet me at my place around Eleven A.M. okay? Alright. I'll talk to you later."

With that the call was ended. Brennan filled her cup with boiling water and mixed in the instant coffee mix and leaned against the counter. Taking a sip, she contemplated what Booth had said. He said that he wanted her to go with him but not that she should spend Christmas alone.

Either way, it wasn't going to happen. His mother most likely thought of her as some promiscuous woman who toyed with her son's emotions. Seeley Booth was a good Christian boy, at least in his mother's eyes, and she was a foster child who was raised by criminals of all sorts, not to mention her genetic link to criminals; she slept around with men and wrote sleazy novels in which a forensic anthropologist has a lurid relationship with her partner/FBI Agent. There is no excuse for someone like her in a Christian's eyes especially if she went around inadvertently offending his family with comments about how Christianity is a farce created for unity of the culture and belief in a supernatural being that created the world in seven days and bred a child from his non-corporeal state.

Taking her last swig of coffee, Brennan went to her bedroom and got dressed intending to go out for a walk again. This time however, the diner was off limits. She was not about to run into someone else that she knew. Throwing on a sweater, a pair of jeans, boots and her coat, she grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

She walked down towards the center of the city and roamed the streets. Everywhere she went there were displays in store windows and children holding hands with their parents with expressions of pure bliss on their faces waiting for Santa Claus to arrive. She didn't understand it. Granted, seeing children happy was not a bad thing, but she couldn't recall ever being that happy before Christmas; being skeptical, yes, but happy? She walked briskly around town and ended up infront of the Ford theatre where a show was going on for the holiday season. Outside of the theatre, jolly holiday songs were being played in the streets and people passing by were humming and singing along to the music, carrying bundles of bags under their arms.

She walked into the museum that stood next to the theatre and walked down the stairs into the informational part of the exhibit. She had never been to this museum in all the time that she had lived in the city and decided that since she hadn't anything better to do, she might as well do it now. It was small and minimally informative; basically an overview of Lincoln's presidency and how he died in the theatre and a few panels on the people who were suspected to be involved in his assassination.

She walked into the gift shop where she was greeted by a young sales girl who donned a festive costume much like the one Angela brought out every Christmas for the annual Jeffersonian holiday party. She smiled kindly at the girl and made her way to the book section of the shop which was full of informational texts and creative fiction about and written by people who lived in the city.

"Doctor Brennan!" A merry voice behind her greeted.

She turned and saw Anthony standing behind her, "Oh, hello. How are you doing?" she asked politely.

"I'm just fine." He said smiling and walking up to stand next to her, browsing the shelves, "Yourself?"

Brennan turned back to the shelves and nodded her head, "Fine as well." She responded, "Have you bought my book yet?" she asked conspiratorially.

Anthony laughed, "To be honest, not yet. I'm having a bit of difficulty with a client at work. She's been taking up all of my time."

Brennan smiled and lifted a copy of her novel off of the shelf and showed it to him, "Well, you have time right now, don't you?"

Anthony laughed again and picked the novel out of her hand, "Well, I guess I have no choice in the matter now, do I?"

Brennan wrinkled her nose, "I don't think so." She said shaking her head.

Anthony tucked the book under his arm and began browsing the shelves again, "How is your friend doing? The one who told his son that Santa is real?"

Brennan cleared her throat, "He's good. He's going up to see his family tomorrow in Pennsylvania."

"Ah." Anthony said, picking up a book about D.C. ghosts and flipping it over to read the summary, "Family man. No doubt he loves to visit them for the holidays."

Brennan quirked an eyebrow and looked at the old man, "Not really. He hasn't seen them in a while, he asked me to go with him; I he wanted me to go as a buffer of some sort." She said turning back to the shelves.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure that you'll have fun." He said, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Oh, I'm not going." She stated walking around him to the other side of the shelf, he followed.

"Oh, so you're going to be seeing your family," he stated nodding his head.

"No, I'll be alone for the holidays." She stated again.

Anthony turned to her abruptly; "Alone?" he said incredulously, "Why would you want to be alone for the holidays?"

"I have spent many holidays by myself. It's a non issue for me." She said turning to look at him.

"I assume that you have spent holidays in the past alone because you had no choice?" he asked.

Brennan nodded, "I guess." She said, thinking back on past holidays.

"So if you have the choice this year to either spend the holiday with people you love or spend it alone, why would you choose to be alone?" he asked empathetically.

Brennan shrugged, "I don't want to intrude on their time."

Anthony tilted his head to the side, "You believe that you are unwanted?"

She stuttered, "Well… I… uh, no. I guess not, but that has nothing to do with it."

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal, Temperance?" Anthony said leaning against the shelf.

Brennan shrugged again, "No."

"Would it be fair to say that you let yourself be sad and lonely because it's easier than trying to be happy and loved?"

Brennan stepped back from the man, "Frankly, I find what you say to be offensive; not to mention premature. You don't actually know me, Anthony."

Anthony smiled and pushed himself off of the shelf, "The holidays aren't just about religion, Temperance. They're about being happy. All year we are worried about check books and stocks and responsibility that we must carry through. The holidays are about letting go of those things for the time being and just about enjoying life." He took the book from out under his arm and held it up, "Nice picture by the way." He said, turning to the cashier and paying for the book. Before leaving the store, he turned back to her and smiled, "Happy Holidays."

Brennan watched him disappear up the narrow staircase and when he was out of sight, ran after him. When she reached the doors to the outside, she pushed them open with force and jumped out to the sidewalk looking for him but he was already gone. She turned to see a woman standing on the side of the road who was looking at her. She walked up to her, "Ma'am did you just see an older gentleman come out of that building?" she asked, pointing toward the building in question.

The woman smiled at her and shook her head. Brennan straightened up and let out an exasperated breath, "Thank you." She said to the woman before storming off down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only had FOUR tricker treaters last night! That's what I get for living in Old-Folk town USA. UGH**

**Let me know what you think!**

**This one was fun to write!**

**R&R**

* * *

Brennan entered her apartment at eight o'clock that night. It had started to snow and she was tired of trudging through the city avoiding crowds and large bags full of Christmas presents. Exhausted, she plopped down on her couch and shed her coat from her arms then pulling it out from underneath her and slinging it on the arm of the couch. She slid down into a supine position and lolled her head to the side.

She never realized how exhausting it was to simply walk around the city. Despite it appearing relatively flat, there were a number of inclines that she had been unaware of previously and it had taken a lot out of her; not to mention the intense winds that would pick up every so often that made it difficult to walk, especially when walking into the wind rather than away. Within moments she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Temperance woke with a start. She was on her couch with a crick in her neck which she massaged with her hand as she sat up. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she yawned and stretched out the kinks in her body she heard the small voice singing somewhere in her apartment.

She rolled her eyes and stood up following the voice into her guest bedroom. There, she found a beautiful young girl playing with a doll and singing to herself.

"Mares eadoats and doeseatdotes and liddlelambs eadivey. A kidle eadivy too, wouldn't you?"

Temperance laughed at the sight of the charming little girl. She had pigtails in her hair and donned a pink and white gingham dress. She had brown wavy hair and large piercing blue eyes focused on her dolly, brushing her hair with a plastic pink brush. When she heard Temperance giggle she looked up at her with a brilliant smile, "Hi." She said excitedly.

When the girl's vibrant blue eyes directed their attention on her, she was suddenly filled with feelings of love and admiration that she couldn't place. Tears came to her eyes and she couldn't comprehend the sudden attachment that she had to the little girl, "Hi." She choked out, walking into the room and sitting next to the little girl on the floor.

The girl picked up the doll and handed it to Temperance and presenting the brush to her, "Do you want to brush her hair too?" she asked.

Temperance nodded and took the brush from the little girl's small hand, "Thank you." She said, then resuming the care of the doll's locks that the little girl had started, "What's her name?" she asked.

"Her name is Delia." The little girl responded, "She's my favorite."

"What is this outfit she's wearing?" Temperance asked, noting the doll was dressed in a uniform.

"Oh, she's a scientist." The girl informed excitedly, "She's really smart." The girl nodded.

Temperance smiled, "Do you want to be a scientist too?"

The girl nodded vigorously, "I am very smart too. It's genetic." She said, smiling.

Temperance suddenly locked eyes with the little girl, "This is another dream, isn't it?"

The little girl smiled widely in a way that suggested a certain worldly wisdom that children do not normally possess. She giggled and arranged herself to sit in front of Temperance, "No. This is not a dream; this is a reality."

Temperance cocked her head to the side as her hand mindlessly continued brushing the doll's hair gently, "A reality?" she asked.

The little girl nodded, "Think about it." She said, "On the first night was your father, the second yourself and now…" she said letting Temperance connect the dots herself. Temperance thought for a moment and looked at the girl with confusion and understanding in her eyes, "See, you're a genius too. I knew you would understand."

Temperance nodded, "Past, present and potential future." She said.

The girl smiled and nodded, "That's right. I could be your future, mommy." The girl said. Temperance slapped her hand over her mouth to avoid sobbing out loud. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the little girl in front of her. The little girl placed her hand on Temperance's cheek to wipe away the tears and shifted closer, "Don't be sad, mommy. Don't you want me?" she asked genuinely.

Temperance removed her hand from her mouth, "Oh sweetheart, I'm not sad." She said scooping the girl into her arms, "Of course I want you. You're so precious; perfect." She cried rocking the girl in her arms.

"So why won't you listen, mommy. We just want you to be happy." The little girl cried in her arms.

"I don't know how." Temperance responded, "If you could just… stay with me. Just please, stay with me. Please, don't leave." Temperance begged the little girl.

"I can't." she said, "I'm not alive yet, but I could be if you just do what we've been asking you to do." She begged.

Temperance sobbed into the little girl's shoulder, holding her tightly in her arms afraid that if she let her go, the dream would be over and she would never see her again, "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to start." She gasped into the girl's dress.

The girl pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes, "You calm down, and adapt. Don't second guess yourself, mommy. Listen to your heart." Temperance automatically quirked an eyebrow at the comment and the girl picked up on it instantly, "You know what I'm talking about." She said accusingly with a sense of attitude that one would see Angela having.

Temperance laughed slightly and relinquished her grasp on the girl to wipe the moisture from her cheeks and the girl scooped her doll into her arms and placed the plastic pink brush into a pocket sewn onto her dress, "Am I at least allowed to ask you some questions?" she asked.

The girl stood up and walked towards the door, "Depends on what kinds of questions they are." She said, "And you'll have to hurry because my time is almost up."

"Who is your father?" Temperance asked hurriedly.

The girl giggled, "You know that I can't tell you that. It's something you have to figure out for yourself."

Temperance laughed as well, "Okay, you're right." She said. The girl turned and started out the door, "Wait!" Temperance called after her, "What is your name?" she asked.

The girl looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Frankie." She stated, before turning the corner. Temperance stood up immediately and ran after her, but she was gone. Drained, she plopped down on the couch again and quickly nodded off.


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER! Let me know what you think!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Last chance… okay, I'm hanging up now. I'm serious. Okay, bye"

Brennan's eyes popped open urgently. She sat up and ran to the phone but it was too late, he had already hung up. She grabbed the receiver and dialed his number and listened to the endless rings on the other end until she got his machine. Frantically she dialed his cell and came up with the same results. Knowing Booth, he was probably listening to music at the loudest volume possible considering it wasn't a work day.

She slammed the phone back on its base and stood still. She didn't know what to do next. She wanted to go with him to visit his family but she didn't want to be intrusive on their family time. She also didn't just want to show up on his doorstep looking more desperate than ever. She took a step toward her bedroom and froze.

The image of the little girl from her dream popped into her head and she barged into her bedroom and took a bag out of her closet and began packing clothes for herself. She was cautious to make the appropriate packing decisions because she was in such a rush to leave, so she double checked the contents of her bag and then she jumped into the shower and changed, applied her makeup and packed all of her toiletries.

She gathered all of her things and headed down to the parking garage, loaded her bag in the backseat of her car and began her trip to Philly. Realizing that she didn't have directions or her laptop with her, she ran back up to her apartment and turned on her lap top, meanwhile making some coffee for the trip. She filled up a thermos with coffee and sat down at her computer and looked for "Booth" on the yellow pages. There were eleven listings all in different areas of the city and it was apparent that Booth's first name was not passed down from his father because there were no Seeley Booth's listed.

She sighed and printed out directions to one house and then subsequently from the first house to every other house. She now realized that he had actually wanted her to come with him and that she did in fact overreact when she found out that his mother had read her books. Booth would never lie to her; he had no reason to and she should have listened. After printing out all of the addresses, she grabbed the pile of paper from her printer and went back to her car.

Before leaving the city, she stopped to fill up on gas and then set out to find the correct Booth residence. She didn't know if she was actually going to go into the Booth residence, but she was going to at least find it and decide what to do with it after that. It was about three thirty by the time she made it to the first residence. She had a difficult time navigating center city because everything looked the same and most of the roads went in circles which she believed she went around numerous times before realizing that she had passed her turn off once or twice.

She looked at the house that she was parked in front of and was slightly scared to get out of her car. She would never admit that to anyone of course, but it looked like a rough neighborhood and she was unsure as to whether Booth could have grown up in a neighborhood like this; then again, he always did insinuate that his family didn't have a lot growing up. Reluctantly, Brennan stepped out of her vehicle and locked her doors behind her and made her way up the front stoop of the house.

She cleared her throat before knocking on the door. An elderly African American woman came to the door with a broom in hand, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Brennan smiled, "No, I'm sorry. I… I think I have the wrong address." She said turning from the woman.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"My friend who lives in Philly, Seeley Booth." She said.

The woman shrugged, "This is the Booth residence, but no one named Seeley lives here."

Brennan smiled hesitantly, "Thank you. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She said, turning and walking away. She jumped back into her vehicle and started her car. Letting out a sigh, she questioned why she was so desperately searching for her partner today. She didn't have anything urgent to tell him, she was simply intending on intruding on his family time because she was desolate on the holiday. Shrugging, she pulled back onto the street and headed toward the next house.

At eight thirty that night, Brennan stopped at the last Booth household on the list. This had to be it. It was by far the nicest house she had visited through the day. She had been greeted by many strange people and their yapping dogs or overly affectionate cats and strange smells and sights passed before her eyes at their front doors. Booth was definitely right when he said that Philly's underbelly was on top and she smiled at the recollection of his words and her reaction and disbelief of his statement.

She sat in her car pondering whether or not she should actually take the leap and knock on the door. I was getting cold in her car and she had wasted nearly two tanks of gas coming all the way up here and more than anything she had to go to the bathroom. Reluctantly and nervously, she dragged herself out of the car and up the front walk. She swallowed some pride and rang the doorbell.

She could hear yelling and cheering inside the house and she laughed at the sound wishing that she were a part of a family as happy as this one, regardless whether it was actually Booth's house or not. A minute later an older woman answered the door with a bright smile on her face.

Temperance's smile faded immediately with the sudden realization that she had actually driven more than eight hours to and around Philly seeking out her partner and his family to intrude on their holiday and selfishly make herself feel like she was in a family again, "Um… uh…" she stumbled over her words, realizing that she looked like an idiot in front of a woman who could very well be Booth's mother, "Sorry, wrong house." She said, turning abruptly on her heels and scurrying down the path.

"Temperance?" the woman called after her.

Brennan stopped in her tracks and winced at the sound of her name being called by the woman. She turned back toward the door and saw that the woman had edged her way down the path towards her, "Mrs. Booth, you should probably go back inside. It's very cold out here and you'll probably catch a cold without a coat on." She said.

The woman laughed and linked arms with Brennan guiding her back to the house, "I'm so glad you could make it. Our Seeley was upset that you couldn't come up with him. He'll be so surprised to see you!" she said excitedly.

Temperance smiled and blushed slightly, "I'm so sorry for intruding on your holiday, Mrs. Booth. You really don't have to accommodate for me." She said.

"Oh hush!" she said swatting her arm playfully, "Seeley told us wonderful things about you. We've been pestering him to bring you up here for so long now. I'm a big fan of your novels. I started reading them when Seeley told us that you two were working together."

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you like them." She said shedding her coat and stepping into the main entry way of the house. She looked around at what she could see and it all just seemed lived in a full of warmth that she had never experienced from a home. She could smell a fire in a fireplace, probably coming from where everyone was yelling as well as the smell of home cooked food and baked goods.

"I can't wait to see the look on Seeley's face when he sees you!" His mother beamed. She took Brennan by the arm and led her down a short hallway toward the living room where a large group of people were gathered around a large television set watching football. They were drinking beer and eating chips, laughing and yelling at the TV and making comments loudly to each other about whose team was better, "Seeley," his mother said, "I found something on the front porch for you." She said jokingly.

Booth tore his eyes away from the television long enough to catch a glimpse at Brennan. He did a double take and stood abruptly, "Bones!" he said, eyes wide and a growing smile coming to his face. Brennan smiled uncomfortably and waved at him. Climbing over his relatives, he made it into the hallway and picked her up in a big hug, "I'm so glad you're here!" he said.

Brennan laughed, "Yeah, I tried to call you back this morning but you didn't answer your phones." She said softly so that only he could hear.

He planted her feet on the floor and pulled away from her and rolled her eyes, "I forgot my cell back in DC and didn't realize it until I arrived." He grabbed her hand and walked her to the edge of the living room where all of his family was gathered and yelled to them, "Hey everyone, this is Temperance." They all responded with a uniform 'hi' and didn't take their eyes of the television, "Sorry." He said to her, "my family is a little crazy when it comes to football." He shrugged.

Brennan smiled widely at him, "It's okay."

He smiled and then dragged her into the kitchen where Mrs. Booth and another woman were cooking, "Mom, Aunt Eileen, this is Temperance Brennan." He said.

"Temperance and I already met." She said rolling her eyes, "But I'm glad to see you finally happy." She said swatting her son with a dishtowel. Booth laughed and gauged Brennan's discomfort out of the corner of his eye and was happy to see that the statement didn't affect her much.

The woman named Aunt Eileen stuck her hand out to Temperance and smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you Temperance."

Brennan took her hand gently, "Thank you. It's nice to be here."

"We've heard so much about you." She said withdrawing her hand, "It's seems Seeley here can't stop talking about all of the good things you do all over the world. It seems he's quite taken." She said glancing back and forth between the pair.

"Taken by what?" Brennan asked in her usual manner.

Booth cut off his aunt abruptly, "It means I think that you're good at your work." He said, giving a warning glance to Aunt Eileen. She just smiled, knowingly and turned back to check on the chicken in the oven.

"Oh, thanks Booth." Brennan said approvingly, "Then I suppose that I am quite taken by you, as well."

Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones."

Brennan turned to him briefly and lowered her voice. Knowing that she was going to tell him something he stooped lower to make it easier on her, "Booth, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, looking around for a place where they could talk in private. He guided her back toward the front lobby and handed her coat to her and shrugged his on and then opened the door for her to step outside.

He closed the door behind them and turned to her concerned, "What's up, Bones?" he asked.

She shifted on her feet and pulled her coat tighter to her body to ward off the cold, "Well, I… is it okay that I'm here?" she asked.

Booth smiled, "Are you kidding?"

Brennan laughed at his expression, "No, really… I didn't mean to just show up on your doorstep. It was extremely impolite of me to do so and it's evident that you haven't eaten your dinner yet so now your mother has to accommodate me…" she said concerned that she was indeed being the intrusion that she had thought she would be.

Booth took her by her shoulders, "Bones," he said softly, "There are fifteen people in that house right now. Every year, even after having fifteen people over for Christmas, we always have an enormous amount of leftovers. We don't need to accommodate you. I'm sure that my mother is just happy to have another person eating. Besides, my mother is happy that you're here and when my father and brother unglue themselves from the television they will be happy to meet you too." He laughed.

Brennan released a breath of relief and nodded her head, "Okay. I feel better now."

Booth moved his hands up and down her arms to warm her up a bit, "Now can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"How did you know where my parents lived?" he asked, smiling at her.

Brennan laughed, "I've met at least one person from every Booth family in the Philadelphia area today."

Booth laughed and shook his head, "Ah, that's my Bones." He said guiding her back into the house just as his mother called everyone for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter!**

**I should have another one up later today.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R**

* * *

The food was set out on the four person sized kitchen table in a buffet setting. There was a stack of plastic plated that resembled fine china at the end of the table and the Booth family attacked the food like they had been starving in the desert for weeks. There wasn't a dining room table so everyone chose seats in the living room in front of the television and talked lightly over running commercials and ESPN news about the game that had just been on.

After everyone had settled into seats on the couch or on the floor, the Booth family recognized that there was a stranger in their midst. An older man stopped his fork halfway to his mouth when he noticed Temperance sitting closely next to Booth on the overcrowded couch.

"Who are you?" he asked in a quizzical manner.

"Dad!" Seeley whined, mouth full of Baked Ziti.

The man looked at Booth and back at Brennan, "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just that you came out of nowhere."

Brennan laughed and swallowed a bite of green beans, "It's okay." She said wiping her face with her crumpled napkin, "I'm Temperance Brennan, Boo- Seeley's Partner from the Jeffersonian."

The man's eyes widened in recognition, "Right!" he said, shaking his head, "I should have recognized you from your picture on the books. But I have to say, you are much more attractive in person."

Brennan chuckled and looked at Booth who was rolling his eyes, "Thank you." She said scooping up more vegetables onto her fork.

"So you're the bone lady." Another man who was sitting next to Booth's father said, this one was younger and looked strikingly similar to Booth, but not nearly as ruggedly attractive, "I'm Jared." He said reaching his hand across the coffee table and shaking her hand. He retracted his hand and shoveled some turkey into his mouth and talked to her with his mouth half full, "Seeley's been a whiney brat all afternoon about you not wanting to come up with him."

She heard a loud exhale come from the man next to her and she turned to see Booth looking up at the ceiling which she presumed was him praying to God that the ridicule end soon, "I was not!" he said directing his stare at his brother, "Can we please try to not embarrass our family name in front of our guest by being rude and impolite?"

Jared laughed and took a sip of his soda, "Aw, come on Seel! You know I would never embarrass our family!" he said laughing, "I just love embarrassing you!"

Booth shook his head, "Next time you have a girl over, just wait. You'll regret this, mark my words." He said with a vicious smile.

"Don't worry Uncle Seel." A young girl said who was sitting on the floor next to Booth, "He'll be cryin' like a baby tomorrow when we kick is ass tomorrow at the park."

"SARAH JANE! LANGUAGE!" Aunt Eileen yelled from the other side of the room.

The entire Booth family with the exception of Jared laughed at the girl's remark. Mr. Booth was slapping his knee and almost lost his grip on his plate, "Eileen, you should know by this time that that kind of language is in the Booth genes." He directed his attention to the young girl and gave her a thumbs up, "You're officially initiated into the clan!" he said, to which the young girl beamed.

Jared scoffed, "Yeah, we were worried for a while that you may have been switched at birth. I'm still not convinced."

"Actually, language is a learned skill. There is no evidence to suggest that personality is passed through genetics at all." Temperance stated. The room quieted down and a few lingering gazes fell on her.

Booth chuckled, "So, how's the food Bones?"

She hesitantly looked at him and smiled, "Excellent, really." She turned her attention to Mrs. Booth, "You did a wonderful job."

The woman smiled kindly at her, "Thank you, dear." She said, "So tell us Temperance, are the cases from your books real?" she asked.

Brennan cleared her throat and looked at her plate, "Some of the details are based on true events, but overall they are completely fictional as well as all of the other events."

Mrs. Booth's shoulder's slumped slightly, "Oh. So, it's all fictional?" she asked.

Brennan smiled slightly to mask her discomfort, "Yes."

Booth cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Mom, I'm pretty sure the last thing she wants to talk about is her book."

Brennan sharply turned her head to glare at him, "Booth!" she whispered, vehemently.

His eyes widened and he shoved another forkful of turkey into his mouth and Mr. Booth laughed out loud, drawing both of their attention, "Boppy would have loved her." He said through gasps of breath.

"Boppy?" Brennan said turning back to Booth who was smiling and swallowing.

"Boppy is our uncle." He said gesturing to Jared, "He and Dad were friends from back in the Marines."

"We were in the same unit and he was like a brother to me." Mr. Booth interrupted, "He's Seeley's godfather."

Brennan laughed and placed her plate down on the coffee table, "Why did you call him Boppy?" she asked, looking between the Booth men.

Jared wiped his hands and looked at his father, "Yeah, where did the name Boppy come from?"

Booth, his father and mother laughed. Seeley didn't have a recollection of where exactly the name had originated, but he had heard the story once or twice in the past and he knew that Brennan would find it amusing.

"When Seeley was two years old and Jared was on his way we had gotten Seeley one of those weighted clown balloons that you punch and they pop back up at you." His mother started.

Mr. Booth took over while still laughing, "The first time I showed it to him I punched it and it flew back upright and it scared him so badly he ran right to his mother's leg and hid his face in her skirt." He said shaking his head.

"Well," his mother interrupted, "He couldn't really run at the time, so he wobbled briskly towards me." She laughed.

Booth and Brennan both laughed as Mr. Booth explained further, "So, when we told Boppy about what happened he came over because he wanted to see Seeley do it in person. It really was quite funny."

"But when he punched the clown in the face that time, Seeley not only wobbled away but began to cry up a storm." Mrs. Booth explained.

Mr. Booth laughed, "He felt so awful about it, so he told Seeley to punch him in the nose like the clown."

"And when he did, Tony rocked back and popped up like the clown and Seeley laughed and laughed. It became their game and he became Boppy because Seeley would bop him in the nose." Mrs. Booth laughed.

Brennan laughed and looked at Booth, "I would have loved to see that; especially because I know first hand about your fear of clowns."

Jared laughed loudly, "You're afraid of clowns? Still?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" Seeley yelled at Jared, then turned to Brennan, "Bones, I am not afraid of clowns." He whispered.

"Ya know," Mrs. Booth said, "I think I have a tape of it upstairs somewhere." She said making her way over to the stairs.

Mr. Booth stopped her, "Don't go look for it right now, honey. We have some presents to open!" he said excitedly.

The four children in the room cheered. Booth looked over at Brennan and nudged her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked softly.

"This is not nearly as bad as I had thought it would be." She whispered back.

He smiled brightly at her, "I told you. They love you already. You had nothing to worry about."

She smiled at him and looked into his eyes, "I suppose your right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Making up for my absence over the past couple of days.... Here is another chapter!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

The entirety of the Booth family gathered in the living room around the tree plus one. All of the kids, and that included anyone under the age of forty was sitting on the floor excitedly passing out and organizing the gifts in piles for each person. Brennan felt a little left out so to make herself feel more comfortable she sat on the floor close to Booth so that she could at least take part in watching him open his presents.

"Seeley," Booth's mother called, concentrating on trying to turn on the digital camera, "I have all of Parker's presents packed up for you to take home to him." She said, smiling widely when the camera beeped and turned on.

Booth laughed at his mother, "Thanks mom." He said accepting a present from Sarah on the other side of the tree.

Although she hadn't been formally introduced to everyone in the house, she enjoyed watching the four littlest children wonder around the tree excitedly. She assumed that they were the children of one of Seeley's cousins. The youngest of the children was a brown haired brown eyed boy who spoke very little. He seemed to be about two years old and he was studying the commotion around the tree carefully. When all of the presents had been cleared out and organized, he cautiously approached the tree and gathered his presents into a small pile and sat next to Temperance.

She smiled at the adorable little boy and ventured to guess that Booth had looked very much like this little boy at his age. He looked up at her and smiled mischievously and she laughed lightly at him. Booth leaned in, noticing her interaction with the young boy, "Bones, this is Robby." He said reaching around her back and ruffling the young boy's hair. Robby giggled, revealing his crooked and still not fully present set of teeth, "He's shy. He normally doesn't interact with people he doesn't know. Ain't that right Robby?" he said a little louder.

Robby blushed slightly, "Yo siwwy, Unka See." The boy mumbled.

Brennan smiled widely and looked back at Booth who was laughing as well, "He's adorable." She whispered to him. Their eyes met for a moment until Brennan felt a persistent poking in her arm. She turned to find Robby standing next to her, poking her in the arm with one of his wrapped presents. Brennan hesitantly took it out of his hand and looked at the boy questioningly.

"Pesent." He said excitedly.

Brennan gasped, "Are you giving me one of your presents, Robby?" she asked.

The boy nodded his head vigorously, "Happy!" He said sitting back down next to her and starting on his own presents. Brennan sat stunned and Booth smiled.

"Hey Robby!" Booth whispered and motioned for the little boy to come closer. Robby crawled over to his uncle and Booth whispered something in his ear. Robby looked up and Brennan who was cradling the boy's present in her arms. He stood up and grabbed the present back from her and put it back in his pile and then crawled under the tree.

Brennan looked at Booth curiously and a moment later, the boy reemerged with a flat square box in his hand. He walked over to Brennan and placed it in her lap and plunked down next to her and began opening his presents again. Brennan stared at the boy who was not contentedly tearing open his presents and showing them to his mother who had an excited smile on her face watching her little boy's antics.

Booth nudged her, "You gonna open that or admire my wrapping for the whole night?"

Brennan laughed and looked down at the present in her hands. It was meticulously wrapped in plain blue paper and Brennan sighed and began to carefully unwrap the box. She stopped when she saw that it was a jewelry box and looked up at Booth wide eyed and noticed that he had yet to open any of the presents in front of him because it seemed he was anxious to see her reaction.

She cleared her throat and opened the box. Gasping, she turned to Booth and smacked him on the shoulder, "SEELEY BOOTH!" she yelled, attracting attention around the room. Paper ripping had stopped and all eyes were focused on the pair in the corner who were blatantly oblivious to the reaction their commotion had caused, "Where did you get the money for this?"

Booth laughed, "Don't worry about it, Bones. I wanted to do something nice for you." He defended himself.

Tears started to come to her eyes and she hit him again, "You can't afford this, you silly stupid man!" she yelled again. Her voice was hitching and Booth started to laugh, knowing that she would only make a scene like this if she really liked it.

"Temperance, darling." Booth's mother said taking a step closer, "What did he get you?" she asked. Brennan and Booth turned to her, now noticing the attention they'd drawn. It seemed everyone was leaning in waiting to see what it was.

Temperance huffed and turned the box to show them all. It was a silver twin dolphin opal and diamond necklace and matching bracelet. The opal was captured between the bodies of the dolphins and the diamond between their tales, and it was quite obvious that Booth couldn't afford it on his salary.

Booth's mother inched closer, "It's beautiful, Seeley!" she said, giving her son a knowing look.

He lowered his head and blushed slightly, "Thanks mom."

Jared laughed, "Who picked it out for you, bro? I know your taste isn't that good."

Booth glared at his brother, "No one helped me, stupid face." He shot back.

Brennan swatted his arm again, "I can't accept this Booth. Not only can you not afford this, but my present is…" she started, trying to find the appropriate words.

Booth waved his hand in the air, "I got a Christmas bonus at work, so it's already paid for." He smiled at her.

Robby's mom put her hand on Temperance's shoulder, "There is no arguing with a Booth man at Christmas. Just accept it." She whispered to her, smiling.

Temperance placed the box on the floor and pulled Seeley in for a hug, "Thank you so much. I love it Booth." She said, then kissing him on the cheek. Everyone else went back to ripping open the wrapping paper and taking pictures with their new presents. Booth and Brennan hugged for a few minutes before separating. Brennan wiped her eyes on her sleeve before concentrating on the rest of the family and the way they celebrated their Christmas together.

She turned to Booth and noticed that he had a small smile on his face and his head was firmly locked down looking at his presents as he unwrapped the array of sweaters and practical gifts from his parents.

She nudged him with her shoulder and he looked up at her, "What are you smiling about?" she whispered to him.

He laughed softly and moved some food around on his plate before looking up at her again, "Christmas Magic." He stated firmly.

She gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

"I really wanted you here for Christmas and it came true. Christmas Magic."

She smiled at him and studied his face for a moment. There wasn't an insincere bone in his body when he said it to her. She felt a strange warmth in her body that was something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She recognized it after a moment; it was the sense of belonging. For better or for worse, she had relinquished her sense of belonging to Seeley Booth and she strangely didn't feel any weaker by doing so. If anything, she felt… happy.


	11. Chapter 11

After all of the presents had been unwrapped and marveled, everyone slowly cleaned up the mess and ventured back towards the TV room or the kitchen for desert. Brennan was gathering up the last of the wrapping paper and compressing the trash bag so that it could help more when she was greeted by Robby's mother.

"Temperance." She said, getting the attention of the scientist, "I'm Nancy, Robby's mother." She said, extending her hand out.

Brennan smiled and took her hand graciously, "You have a beautiful little boy." She said.

Nancy smiled and looked into the TV room where Robby was occupied by a coloring set that he had received for Christmas from 'Santa'. She turned back to Brennan and took her hand back politely, "Thank you. So," she said crossing her arms, "That was quite a gift Seeley gave you." She said smiling knowingly.

Brennan lifted her hand and touched the necklace that she had put on just after receiving it and smiled, "Yes. I don't know why he did that." She said shaking her head.

Nancy shrugged, "It's the way men are. They tend to show rather than tell; my theory is that they're too wimpy to confront us about how they feel." She laughed.

Brennan cocked her head to the side and studied Nancy's face trying to understand what she meant by the statement. Knowing that she was not good at gleaning information indirectly as Booth did, she decided to ask, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Nancy half laughed and then stopped when she saw that Temperance was being completely serious, "You're kidding, right?" she asked. When Temperance didn't answer she took a step closer to her, "Maybe it isn't my place to say this, but I think it is obvious that you and Seeley have feelings for each other."

Brennan looked away from Nancy for a moment trying to decipher her meaning, "What kind of feelings?" she asked.

Nancy looked at her as though she were insane, "_Romantic_ feelings."

Brennan stared at her for a moment longer and then laughed, "No!" she said incredulously, "No… Booth, Seeley and I. We're… we are partners. That's it." She said, emphasizing her point by drawing and invisible line with her hand in front of her.

Nancy quirked her eyebrows and smiled at her, "I hate to break this to you Temperance but partners don't buy each other expensive jewelry and they certainly don't spend the holidays with each other's family." She said turning around and heading toward the kitchen. As a last thought she turned on her heals and leaned toward the perplexed Temperance, "And they definitely don't stare longingly at one another either." She said, winking at Temperance and making her way into the kitchen.

Brennan shifted on her feet and looked around the room before walking to the threshold and peering into the TV room where Booth and his brother Jared sat on the couch, beer in hand. She studied his profile and tried to determine whether or not what Nancy had said was true. She realized that she certainly didn't know whether or not she had romantic feelings for Booth, but she found that she did in fact enjoy looking at him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the smaller girls sitting on the floor of the TV room near Booth. She was holding a doll that was dressed in a navy blue pant suit. Temperance panicked for a moment seeing the similarity between this girl's doll and the doll that Frankie had had.

She immediately made her way into the room and squatted down next to the little girl, "Hey there." She said.

"Hi!" the little girl said looking up at her, "You're Uncle Seeley's girlfriend, right?" the little girl inquired.

Temperance looked up at Booth who was staring back at her with a stunned look on his face. She quickly looked away, slightly flustered, "Uh, um… what is your name?" she asked evasively.

"Molly and this is Georgina." She said raising the doll up to Temperance's face, "I just got her from Santa."

Temperance blinked and took the doll out of the girl's hands, "She's pretty." She said, looking at the facial features of the doll. Her face was the same as the one from her dream, the only difference being her hair color and apparel, "Who makes these dolls?" she asked.

Molly turned around and grabbed a box from behind her. It was a typical doll box with a sheer front and a colorful pastel design on the cardboard, "It's a new line of American girl dolls that just came out. My friends are going to be so jealous." She giggled.

Nancy came up behind her and sat down on the couch near the two, "Temperance, this is Robby's older sister."

Temperance nodded and Molly turned to look at her mother, "I'm telling her about my dolly, Mom." She said, then turning back to Temperance.

Nancy leaned forward, "Oh, these dolls are wonderful." She said excitedly, "It's a new line for career based dolls. The whole brand is meant to empower young girls to become anything they want. They have all sorts of career choices and so many more being planned for production."

Temperance nodded and handed the doll back to the little girl, "That is quite wonderful." She said skeptically, "What other kinds do they have?" she asked.

Molly smiled and started digging around in the doll box, then pulling out a magazine and flipping through the pages. She handed Temperance the open magazine with all of the dolls listed with their prices, "And the ones that aren't out yet are on the next page." The little girl said, straightening out the doll's hair and sitting her on her lap.

There were about thirty dolls on the page ranging from school teachers to doctors, pediatricians (which came with a medical bag and a puppy or kitty of the child's choice), Actresses and Concert Musicians, "These are quite extraordinary." Temperance said, then noticing the prices, "And quite expensive."

Nancy laughed, "Yeah, they cost an arm and a leg, but it's worth it to see the expressions on their faces when they open the box." Nancy laughed.

Temperance looked up at Nancy quizzically when she heard Booth say from across the room, "Not literally, Bones." She turned to look at him and he was scooping a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and flipped the page in the magazine and looked down. There she was, Delia the scientist coming out in December of 2009. Temperance gasped and closed the magazine abruptly, looking up at the taken aback Nancy and Molly. She shook her head; she had to have been imagining it. She opened the magazine again and flipped to the appropriate page.

Standing in the middle of the page was Delia. White lab coat with her name scrawled across the right breast pocket. She was stunned. She had to have seen the doll on television or in an add in the newspaper. She didn't own a TV and never read the paper. She shook her head again and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing it properly and not hallucinating, but she was still there on the page.

"Temperance, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Nancy said, putting her hand on Temperance's shoulder.

Temperance flinched away, "Ghosts don't exist." She said firmly and standing up. She turned around, avoiding Booth's eyes and walked into the foyer and putting on her coat. She needed air. She needed a moment alone so that she could think rationally.

Stepping out into the cold brisk winter air, Brennan took a breath and closed her eyes. Not a moment later, Booth was walking out the door as she suspected he might.

"Bones, what is wrong?" he asked, completely concerned for her.

Brennan looked up at him and then back down at the ground, "Nothing." She stated firmly.

Booth tilted his head to the side, "Nancy said you saw a picture of a doll and then bolted. That doesn't sound like nothing." He said.

Brennan sighed, "You're going to think I'm crazy." She said.

Booth laughed, "Well, if you're crazy then I am a vegetable. Tell me what's wrong."

Brennan turned and sat down on the bench that was placed beside the door. Booth followed, sitting down next to her, "I've been having these dreams," she started.

"Nightmares?" Booth asked quickly, "Are you having more gravedigger dreams, Bones? You should have told me."

"Booth!" she said, "I can't tell you if you don't stop talking!" she laughed.

Booth laughed as well, "Go on." He relented.

"Not nightmares. They're just strange. The first night it was my father. It seemed so real. He was in my apartment and he was talking about how I need to be happy and how I'm heading down a path that could lead to an extremely unhappy life. The next night it was myself and I was saying the same thing to me." She said looking up at him.

His eyes were focused on her and his expression blank as she told the story. She continued, "The next night, it was a little girl. She said her name was Frankie and," she sighed loudly and closed her eyes to envision her again, like she had been doing all day, "Booth, she was so beautiful. You should have seen her." She said turning and smiling at him, he smiled back at her and put his hand on her back, urging her to continue, "She said she was my daughter and she begged me to change so that she and I could meet one day."

"This all sounds… lovely, Bones. But what does it have to do with a doll?" Booth asked softly.

"Frankie, she had a doll with her that she called Delia. Delia was a scientist. I was looking through the magazine and there she was." Brennan responded.

Booth paused to think for a moment, "You probably saw a girl with the doll around town, Bones."

"Delia the scientist is still in the production phase. She doesn't go on the market until December of next year, Booth."

Booth shook his head, "Then you probably saw an internet add for it or something."

Brennan shook her head, "No, Booth. The first time I ever saw that doll was in my dream last night."

Booth shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, Bones. I think you should probably just let it go and chalk it up to one of those inexplicable things that just happens."

Brennan sighed, "You're probably right. It just, scared me, that's all."

"I know, Bones." He whispered.

The front door creaked open and Mrs. Booth stuck her head outside, "There is still a lot of dessert left and I found that video of Seeley and Boppy!" she said.

Booth turned to look at Bones and shrugged. He stood up and offered his hand to Brennan who glared at it and stood up by herself. He laughed and guided her back into the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Booth and Brennan re-entered the house and shrugged off their coats. Despite the fact that the doll was still plaguing her, she decided to push it to the back of her mind and think about it later. She was here to be with Booth and his family after all, the last thing she wanted to do and especially the last thing Booth wanted was for her to retreat to the back of her mind and remain antisocial for the rest of the night.

Booth was nervous that she wasn't going to let it go, but there was something else that had been bothering him about the story that she had relayed to him. What had prompted her sudden change of mind about spending the holidays with him and his family? Brennan was not the kind of woman who was easily swayed in her decisions, especially after she had adamantly set her mind to something. This dream that she had about the little girl named Frankie; could that have been the reason that she changed her mind and if so, why had that led her straight to his family home rather than anywhere else?

After hanging up both of their coats Brennan seemed reluctantly to join the family festivities. Booth gently placed his hand on her lower back and she looked up at him nervously. He looked at her with a comforting smile and led her back into the kitchen, "Bones, you have got to try this ice cream." He said pointing to a carton on the kitchen table. Removing his hand from her back, he picked up a bowl and shoveled a healthy amount of chocolate ice cream into it, "It's home made. This guy and his wife a few blocks over make it." He said turning to her, "And it's all natural, no chemicals involved. You'll love it." He said.

Brennan smiled and accepted the bowl, "Thanks." He stood there looking at her waiting for her to take the first bite. She scooped up a small amount onto her spoon and put the bite in her mouth. Her eyes widened as the flavor enveloped her taste buds. It was the most rich and flavorful chocolate ice cream she had ever had, "Oh my god." She exclaimed.

Booth laughed, "I told you so."

"This just proves that natural foods made without chemicals are not only better for you, but also taste better." She said waving her spoon at him, "It's a shame that you insist on your unhealthy eating habits when the proof is in the ice cream."

"Proof is in the pudding, Bones." He said, correcting her.

She lifted the bowl up and pointed at it, "Ice cream, Booth. Not pudding."

Booth laughed and rolled his eyes, "I'm glad you like it."

Mrs. Booth walked up the bickering couple, "Jared is popping in the video of Boppy and Seeley. You're going to love this Temperance." She said taking her by the arm and leading her into the TV room and taking a seat on the couch.

Jared was kneeling in front of the television jabbing buttons forcefully on the VCR, "You know, Dad. One day you're going to have to breakdown and come into the 21st century. Buy a DVD player!" he said angrily.

"Why should I buy some new fangled gadget when the old fangled gadget works just fine!" Mr. Booth argued.

"It's a matter of convenience, Dad!" Jared retorted, "DVD players are much easier to manage and don't eat your tapes."

"What am I supposed to do with all of the VHS tapes I already have then and the home movies?"

Booth sighed, "There is another 'new fangled gadget' that converts everything!"

"OH!" Mr. Booth said angrily, "No, no. It's just the corporation's way of cheating me out of more money. I'm not buying one gadget just so I can use another gadget."

Jared shook his head vigorously, "I'll take home all of the VHS tapes and convert them for you and I'm buying you a damn DVD player and throwing this crap out of the window on the third floor of this house when I'm done. Then you won't have a choice." He said.

Booth was cracking up quietly in the corner at his brother's frustration and various family members were looking at each other and holding back comments. It seemed as though this was a normal occurrence in the Booth household. Jared, Seeley and his father arguing about something that wasn't necessarily worth arguing over.

Mrs. Booth rolled her eyes and looked at Temperance who was smiling widely at the comfortable argument between Father and Sons, "They do this at every family get together. It doesn't matter what the subject is; they could be taking about the toaster we have that burns everything for all they care, but they still fight about it. They do it more because it's funny and not because they actually care about the technology itself."

Brennan laughed and Jared jumped to his feet, "It's alive!" he said moving to sit on the couch along side Brennan. He picked up the remote and pressed play. The first thing they saw was a younger Mrs. Booth. She looked to be in her early twenties when this was filmed and she was pregnant. Brennan immediately thought that she was too young to have become a mother so soon, but didn't say anything out loud.

Mr. Booth's voice came from behind the camera on the tape, "Hey baby!" he said.

She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes, "Get that camera off of me Michael. I look like an Elephant." She complained.

Mr. Booth's voice came again, "Well then, this elephant thinks that you're an especially beautiful elephant." He said, dropping the camera towards the floor, giving the impression that he was kissing his wife.

While the camera was pointed downwards a little boy crawled into frame and looked up into the lense. There was Seeley Booth at age two. Adorable little boy who looked exactly like Parker only with short brown hair and large brown, curious looking eyes. Brennan laughed out loud and Booth looked over at her smiling at her reaction.

"That's right!" Booth said, "Look at that handsome devil. Age two: Lady killer." He laughed.

Brennan laughed and Mrs. Booth rolled her eyes. Jared threw a left over napkin at his brother, "And the EGO keeps on COMING!" he said, laughing.

"Shut up Jared!" Booth said, picking the napkin up off the floor. He patted Sarah Jane on the arm, "You gonna let him talk to me like that?" he asked her.

Sarah Jane looked up from her mound of vanilla ice cream, "Sorry Uncle Seeley, Jared has got you there. You do have a pretty big ego." She laughed.

"HA!" Jared said, "She told you, playah!"

Sarah glared at Jared, "Your ego far surpasses his, Jared."

Jared put his hand to his heart and fell back on the carpet, "You killed me Sarah. You shot me straight through the heart!" He cried.

Booth laughed out loud, "That's my girl, SJ!" he said, then turning to Jared, "She knows what side her bread is buttered on!" Sarah Jane laughed and shoveled more ice cream into her mouth.

The little boy on the video pulled on his father's pant leg and he turned around to see his son sitting on the floor next to him, "There is our baby elephant!" Mr. Booth said.

Seeley smiled at the camera, "Apopie?" the little boy said and the on camera Mr. Booth laughed.

Brennan immediately burst out laughing and everyone turned to look at her. She looked up, out of breath, "Apple pie!" she said loudly, "You haven't changed since you were two years old, Booth!" she said loudly.

His grin spread across his face at the sight of Brennan completely out of control with laughter. He had never seen her like this. This laugh was loud and robust and lacking self consciousness and restraint, he could help but laugh himself.

On camera Mr. Booth said, "Mommy is making it now, but guess what Seeley?" he said.

The boy lifted his hands in the air, "Wha?"

"Guess who is coming over?" Mr. Booth said excitedly.

"WHO?" Young Seeley said, his voice cracking in excitement.

"Uncle Tony!" Mr. Booth exclaimed.

Young Seeley smiled the infamous smile that she now knew as his charm smile, particularly charming on only him.

"Honey! I'm home." A man called from out of the shot. Young Seeley's face lit up at the sound of his voice he turned a wobbled out of the kitchen and his father followed him with the camera. Young Seeley grabbed onto the legs of a man firmly and the man bent down and picked him up and placed the boy on his hip and smiled at the camera. It was Anthony Gallo and behind him was the woman Temperance ran into on the street.

"Hey!" Brennan said softly, "I know them."

Mr. Booth turned to look at her, "You knew Tony and Grace?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

Brennan looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean 'knew'? I had coffee with him three days ago."

Mr. Booth looked at his wife and Brennan looked at Seeley who was ashen. Mr. Booth coughed and Brennan looked at him again, "Tony and Grace died in a car accident ten years ago. You must be mistaken." He said firmly.

Brennan shook her head, "No, I'm not. I had coffee with him and then I talked to both of them at the Ford Theatre yesterday." She said vehemently.

"No." Mr. Booth said firmly, "You're mistaken." He said turning back to the television.

"Anthony Gallo." She said. Mr. Booth turned to her abruptly and stood up.

"I never told you his last name." he said, raising his voice, "Young lady, if this is some kind of joke…"

Booth stepped toward his father, "Bones doesn't joke Dad." He said calming his father down, "Bones, are you sure that this is the man that you saw? Anthony Gallo? My godfather?" he said pointing at the screen where a young Seeley Booth was punching the man in the noise and giggling.

"Yes." Was all she said before getting up from the couch and running toward the foyer to get her coat.


	13. Chapter 13

**R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Temperance trampled out of the house shrugging on her coat. It had started to snow outside and she could see her breath fogging as she exhaled. She couldn't think clearly and she couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. Was she going crazy? Had her inability to connect with other people finally caught up to her through subconscious manifestation of some sort of imaginary friend?

She was breathing heavily but at the same time felt like she was running low on oxygen. Her head was spinning and she made it to the end of the driveway before sitting down on the curb. She heard the cautious footsteps behind her and shook her head, "I really don't think I can talk about this right now." She said firmly.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Said a voice that was neither unfamiliar nor Booth's.

Temperance turned around and found Anthony and Grace standing behind her. She stood up and backed away carefully, "You're not real. You're dead."

Anthony turned to Grace and looked at her in amusement, "Well," he said turning back to her, "You got that half right." He said, winking at her.

Temperance shook her head, "No, you can't be both dead and charming. One or the other… buster!" she said jabbing her finger at the man defiantly.

"Well, now you at least know why we are here, Temperance. Our reasoning may be a little selfish, but it proves my point." Anthony said taking another step toward her.

Temperance stepped back away from Tony, "Booth is going to be out here any second and he won't like seeing you… because you're supposed to be dead."

Grace laughed, endearingly at the young woman, "We have passed on, Temperance, and Seeley won't be seeing us while we are visiting you." She said turning to gesture at the front door. Temperance squinted and saw Booth frozen in place jogging out the front door of his house. He wasn't moving a muscle. In shock, she took a step back and gasped when she found herself standing next to a car that was frozen as well. The headlights were on and the man behind the wheel was in the middle of singing a song that she presumed had been on the radio.

Temperance nodded, "Oh, I see. I was run over by this car and am now in a state of shock and hallucinating because I just saw the video that featured both of you."

Anthony shook his head, "When we took this case we knew that you would be a handful, but I never thought you would be this tough to crack. You were not run over by a car." He told her.

Grace stepped forward, "Honey, there comes a point in a situation like this where you just have to accept that there is no rational or logical explanation. We could sit here and talk theory and evolution and sort through the myths and facts from the Bible, Koran, Torah and other religious texts, but it would take years for you to understand fully. As a woman who is very much like you, and I think you know that you and I are very much alike, this is real. You aren't dreaming."

Temperance cocked her head to the side in thought, "I don't know you… why do I feel like I do? Why do I feel the way I am feeling right now?"

"You're feeling our souls." Anthony explained briefly, "That's why you were so willing to trust me in the diner. That is why you asked Grace about me on the street, but most of all, you know that is how you know that you can trust us."

"So, those people from my dreams?" Temperance asked.

"They were all manifestations of people you know." Grace told her.

Temperance paused, "But I don't know Frankie. That was the first time I had ever seen her." Temperance questioned.

Anthony smiled, "You know her very well. You have seen her before and you don't even realize it. She has been coming to you in your dreams for a very long time now."

Temperance shook her head, "So she isn't real? She will never actually be my daughter?" she asked, obviously trying to hide her disappointment and sadness.

Grace shrugged, "She is a possibility, Temperance. That is, if you travel down the right path."

Brennan exhaled loudly and rubbed her face with her hands, "So what? Are you some kind of Angels or something?" she asked incredulously.

Anthony smiled, "No. Spirits who were once human cannot be Angels. We are essentially what is left behind after a human dies; the consciousness or in other words Spirits, ghosts, ghouls… whatever." Anthony laughed, "Everyone has a job, something that they are good at to help those who have not yet made it to where we are. Grace and I help people like you. It just so happens that Seeley is your friend." He shrugged.

Temperance was thoroughly intrigued at this point. If she was crazy, she was obviously extremely in the whole so she figured she might as well indulge in the fantasy a little and milk all of the information that she could before the charade went away, "So what other kinds of jobs are there?" she asked.

"Well, we help people who are at a juncture in their life who need a little guidance, there are the cupids who, despite common belief are not babies with bow and arrows, they are just people who try to guide people in the right direction towards their soul mates. There are tricksters who guide people into mischief, nothing terrible mind you, but the word is a little more fun when there is a little tomfoolery going on. I mean, Temperance, the heavens are vast and filled with a multitude of opportunities, the even have a place for people who deal with the dead like you. Instead of studying the bones of the dead they sort out the lost souls and decide who goes where, sort of like a disembodied human resources department." Anthony laughed.

"The only problem they have is that we're all deceivers…" Grace mumbled to herself.

"Decievers?" Temperance asked a little taken aback.

"Oh, it's not what you think." Grace backtracked momentarily, "We can change our appearances at the drop of a hat if we want because we are no longer attached to a physical body. Everyone is beautiful up there…" she said shaking her head, "It's like a Miss America Pageant." She laughed. Anthony looked at her wide eyed and she shrugged her shoulders.

Temperance was confused. She didn't understand why they were being so open with her about everything and she certainly didn't understand why they were helping her when there were other people in the world who needed their assistance more than she did. She sighed and pulled her coat tighter around her body, "So what do you want from me?" she asked harshly.

Anthony and Grace looked at each other and then back at Temperance. Anthony cleared his throat to speak but Grace put her hand on his forearm and spoke, "We need you to stop being so resistant to yourself. You're heart is telling you one thing and you take that information and do exactly the opposite. It's almost as though you want yourself to be unhappy." She said regretfully.

"I'm keeping myself and other safe." She said defiantly.

Anthony scoffed, "No you aren't. You're hiding from your life and rationalizing that you are keeping people safe when in reality you are just hurting yourself… and Seeley." He said sadly.

"How am I hurting, Booth? You don't know anything about Booth and I." she said angrily.

Anthony took a step toward Temperance and put a hand on her shoulder, "We know everything about the two of you, especially the things that you have never told anyone. We know about what you're thinking in your head, Temperance. Naughty and nice." Anthony smiled knowingly.

Temperance blushed and stepped away from his outstretched hand, "So that's it?" She asked. Anthony and Grace nodded. "Fine." She shrugged, "I'll do my best."

Anthony pulled her into a hug and coincidently pulled her out of the way of the moving car as everything came back into motion they were both gone. Booth ran out into the street where Temperance was standing and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Bones, are you okay? That guy was speeding down the road. You're lucky you didn't get hit." He said, looking over her body to make sure that she wasn't injured.

"I'm fine, Booth." She said, brushing snow off of her coat.

"What happened in there?" he asked, confused about her attitude.

She looked up at him for a moment before remembering the occurrence in the Booth household, "Oh. Don't worry about it, Booth. It was nothing."

He squinted at her, "Nothing caused you to run out of the house?" he asked.

Temperance laughed, "I'm sorry." She said taking a breath and then laughing again, "I'm going crazy."

He took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest. He responded to her by pulling her into a hug, "I'll be fine. I don't know what is going on with me lately, but I promise you that I will be okay."

Booth inhaled and rubbed her back, "Good. I'm glad."

"I do have one question though." She asked, deciding not to move away from him. Being in his arms was too comforting to give up right away. She felt him nod and she continued, "Who was Grace?" she asked.

"Aunt Grace was Boppy's wife." Booth replied.

Brennan looked up at Booth, "Do you remember anything about her?"

Booth smiled, "Yeah, of course. She was really sweet. She was kind of endearingly awkward. She reminds me a lot of you actually. She would give me and Jared these practical birthday presents and she was seriously literal."

"Like me?" she asked.

"No, she understood pop culture and that sort of thing but she was a little lost when it came to sarcasm, which is a Booth family tradition." He laughed, "One time I asked for an huge ice cream cake for my birthday and she called a few weeks later saying that the biggest she could find was this monstrous cake used for corporate events."

"What is wrong with that?" Brennan asked.

"I was a nine year old who tended to over exaggerate. My mom had to talk her out of buying it."

Brennan laughed, "She sounds lovely." She smiled.

"Yeah," he said tucking a strand of renegade hair behind her ear, "She was."

It was at this point that they both realized that they were still holding each other and staring contentedly into one another's eyes. Booth cleared his throat and took a step away from her to correct their mistake before anything happened, and silently regretted doing so, "Can I ask you a question?" he asked her.

Temperance shrugged and passed her foot over a mound of snow sitting up against the curb.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Change my mind about what?" she asked.

"About coming to my house? Normally you aren't swayed easily but it seemed like today you changed your mind without provocation; so seriously in fact that you visited every Booth residence in the tri state area to find the right one. What made you want to get here so badly?"

Temperance looked away from him and then down at her shoes, "I really… I don't know what it was. I… I think the best way to describe it would be your gut instinct."

Booth raised his eyebrows, "Ohh, so you're finally a believer?" he said in jest.

Temperance laughed, "You'd be surprised about what I'm finally starting to believe, Seeley Booth." She said.

There was a moment where they just looked at each other. Their cheeks flushed from the cold, both holding their extremities close to their bodies to fend off their lowering body temperatures. It was quiet in a way that you could never imagine a city to be and the only thing that existed was each other.

Temperance lifted her self up on her toes to stretch out her ankles, "We should probably go back in." she whispered to him.

Booth nodded his head, "Yeah." He said huskily.

They turned and slowly made their way back in the house, both subconsciously praying for endless moments of opportunity to be together; endless opportunities like this one in the snow.


	14. Chapter 14

**You all are going to love me after you read this so I expect tons of reviews! TONS! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It seems that in every family when a new person is introduced into their clan by a loved member, it is the family's job to make sure that that new person is told of every mistake, folly and embarrassing moment in their lives. It is a way of conveying to the new comer that that person is not only an integrated part of the family history, but that he is loved and cherished by those around him. The Booth family was no exception.

It was eleven thirty and the children had all been put to bed, scrunched up beside one another in Seeley Booth's childhood bed and a few extraneous friends had left for the night. The adults were sitting in the TV room around the coffee table telling stories from Jared and Booth's childhood, teenage and young adult years, making sure to exaggerate their mischievous and odd behaviors for Temperance's benefit. It seemed as though everything that had happened after the viewing of the video had been forgotten and all that mattered now was making sure that everyone was enjoying themselves.

They had forgone the traditional pitcher of Egg Nog which his mother made out of habit for beer and simple mixed drinks and tears were flowing from their eyes from laughing too hard at the multiple stories that Booth's mother and father had relayed over the past hour and a half. Nancy was leaning on her husband's arm (who Temperance later found out was Mrs. Booth's younger brother). Temperance and Booth sat on the floor cross legged and Jared was laying down on the floor with a blanket made into a makeshift pillow, haughtily denying claims of bad behavior as a child and demanding that the record be set straight all in jest, of course. Although Booth was embarrassed about the stories being told about him in front of her, he knew that it was his family's way of initiating her into the family by letting her be able to enjoy in their tight knit history.

Finally, Mrs. Booth stretched her back and slapped her husband on the leg, "I think it's time for bed." She said, smiling at him.

Mr. Booth let out a yawn and nodded, "Yeah." He said standing up and stretching, "Santa is coming after all." He said, winking at her.

Lending her a hand off of the couch, Mr. and Mrs. Booth made their way out of the TV room with a few words of good night to everyone. They were soon followed by Nancy and her husband who were spending the night in the guest room and Jared taking up residence in his old room. When they were finally alone, Brennan released a long breath letting out her nervousness and tension that had been with her the entire evening.

"They loved you." Booth said, moving onto the couch and pulling her up with him.

"How do you know?" she asked sinking into the couch.

Booth laughed and placed his empty beer bottle on the coffee table, "My parents only ridicule me in front of people they really like. That doesn't happen often. The one time Rebecca was here they barely spoke, and that wasn't even on a holiday." He said smiling at her.

Brennan looked at him and then looked away when she met his eyes, "Rebecca was also your girlfriend and she broke your heart." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they think you're my girlfriend though." He said chuckling.

Temperance's eyes widened and she turned to him abruptly, "Why would they think that?"

The color drained from his face and he turned away and picked up the bottle again, beginning to peal the label off, "I don't know. I guess they just… see how well we get along." He said shrugging.

Brennan cleared her throat, "You should probably let them know."

Booth nodded slightly and decided to change the subject, "So, why did you run out of the house earlier?" he asked.

Brennan looked at him in confusion, "Because of the tape…" she said incredulously.

"What about the tape? Was I too cute for you?" he asked teasingly.

Brennan shook her head, "Your uncle?" she asked, trying to trigger his memory.

Booth shook his head, "What about him?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, "I saw him." She asked him, now becoming frustrated.

Booth laughed, "We all saw him, Bones. He was on the video." He said.

Brennan shook her head, "No, I told you… I told everyone. I had coffee with him three days ago at the diner." She was confused. Completely and utterly lost, but somehow it made sense. After she ran out of the house, Booth nor anyone in his family had mentioned anything about what she had said. They had all somehow forgotten what she had said and the only way she could explain it was that Anthony and Grace had done something; something to make them forget.

"You what?" he asked, freezing in place.

Brennan exhaled, "Anthony Gallo and I had coffee at the Royal diner three days ago, right before the dreams I had told you about started. Then yesterday, I talked to both your godfather and his wife and the Ford Theatre."

Booth knit his eyebrows in confusion, "That's impossible, Bones. They…"

Brennan cut him off, "Died in a car accident ten years ago, I know."

"You aren't kidding." He said, stating it as a fact rather than a question.

Brennan shook her head, "No. That is why I ran out on you before." She said clasping her hands on her lap and studying them, feeling his eyes on her. She looked up at him and his expression had changed to unreadable, "Oh… You think that I'm crazy, don't you?" she asked, standing up from the couch and starting to walk away.

He quickly stood up and grabbed her by the arm, turning her back to face him, "No, I don't think you're crazy." He said, "In fact, I never would have told you this before, but now… I think you'll understand." He said bringing her back to the couch and sitting down.

"What is it, Booth?" she asked seeing the concern on her face.

"Three days ago…" he started. He couldn't seem to bring the words to fruition. Temperance placed a hand on his and encouraged him to continue, "Three days ago I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, my aunt grace was there." He said, turning to look at her with tears in his eyes. She gasped softly, seeing how hard this was for him to say, "She told me that there was more to my life than what was happening now. That I needed to start livingly actively with the people in my life or I would never be truly fulfilled. She talked about you." He said bluntly.

The grip on his hand became tighter, "Me?" Temperance asked.

Booth laughed softly and put his hand over top of hers, "Yeah. She said that I can't keep hiding things from you because it will make us both miserable."

Temperance immediately pulled her hand back, "You've been hiding things from me?" she asked, clearly hurt.

Booth laughed, "It's not what you think, trust me." He said, taking her hand back, "About fifteen minutes later was when you dropped by."

Temperance laughed, "Is that why you said that I could have been interrupting something?" she asked, eying him up.

Booth laughed as well, "Yeah." He rolled his eyes, "Anyways, the next night, I had a dream where I was talking to myself. I ridiculed myself for not trying to make you happier around this time of year in the past. I told myself about how I knew how upset it makes you and how I'm one of the few people who could change that and thus far, after three years of Christmases I had yet to actively try to make it better for you."

Brennan sighed, "That isn't your responsibility Booth. We're supposed to be partners, my happiness doesn't work into that equation." She said adamantly.

"But it does." He said vehemently, "You may not realize but your happiness is extremely important to me. If you aren't happy then I can't be either, not really."

"Why?" she asked, not sure that she wanted the answer.

"I'll get to that in a minute." He said clearing his throat and taking a long look at her before continuing on, "Last night, I saw…" he said bringing his hand up to his mouth and holding back tears.

Brennan didn't need him to say it out loud to know who he was talking about, "Frankie?" she whispered and he nodded in response. She immediately flew into his arms and they were both lost in the flood of emotions that was both drowning them and redeeming them. She hid her face in the crook of her neck, breathing in his cologne, the smell that had drawn her to him in their first meeting. He stroked her auburn locks and let the tendrils pass through his fingers, hypnotizing him.

Booth sniffed and wiped his eyes, "She kept asking me why mommy was so unhappy. She was pleading with me saying, 'Daddy, make it better!'. I didn't know what to do." he said, his voice becoming rough.

Brennan sobbed into his chest, "Why didn't you tell me before? When I told you about her?" she asked.

Booth shook his head, "I was in shock. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to scare you. I care about you too much; I didn't want you to run away from me."

She pulled out of his arms, caressing his cheek and needed no permission when she fervently laid her lips upon his. They were ossified by one another; giving each other a new life by their shared breath and mingling mouth. Their tears formed into a collective pool on their faces and their breathing was labored by their journey into a new chapter of their lives.

She pulled away from him and he wiped the tears from underneath her eyes with his thumb, "I love you so much." She said, her breath hitching as the words flowed easily from her lips.

"I love you too." He said, genuinely smiling at her and laughing slightly with excitement. He pulled her back into a hug and kissed her temple. Their hug eventually became spooning on the couch as they gently and happily fell into the arms of uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

**This is NOT the end. I think there will be one more chapter... maybe two. I will have it up tomorrow. **

**Remember! I said TONS! TONS OF REVIEWS!**

**Have a nice BONES night! (And those overseas who don't get it... my condolences.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all. Can you believe last night's epi??? BRILLIANT! For you all who didn't get the episode, I wish there was some way that I could help... My advice... Pirate. It's worth it.**

**Hahaha. J/K**

**Tell me what you all think!**

* * *

It was a week of firsts. The first family visit, the first un-coerced kiss, the first night spent together, the first night of making love, the first night of unbridled sex among many others. The most important of all of them however, one that she wasn't particularly sure she was ready to share with him was that this week had been the first in seventeen years where she remained completely and utterly blissful; and it was all because he had spent most every waking minute with her.

She found it strange in many ways. Before they had been in a relationship that was this hot and heavy she believed that she was completely fulfilled, but now after realizing their full potential together, she couldn't imagine going back to the way things were before. She was a changed woman because of him and yet she was still the same old overly analytical superbly literal Temperance Brennan and he was still the same uniquely attentive and oddly optimistic Seeley Booth, but she was seeing him in a whole new light.

They were sitting at the diner, sharing a piece of pie and watching the snow fall to the ground outside. They were content just sitting there at the window together watching the streets of DC slowly disappear under the white blanket of the season, secretly stealing glances at one another, but failing miserably to fool each other.

"You don't like pie." He said, breaking the silence as she scooped up another bite of the cherry pie between them.

She shrugged, "I guess I'm in the mood for empty calories." She said, shoving the bite into her mouth and smiling at him.

Booth laughed and placed his fork down on the table and motioned for the waitress to bring another piece over, "I'm so glad that Cullen was receptive to this." He said smiling at her.

"To what?" she questioned him.

"Our relationship, Bones!" he exclaimed, "Aren't you happy?"

Brennan looked up at him, "Do you think that I am unhappy?" she asked sarcastically.

Booth shrugged, "I'm no mind reader." He said laughing.

Brennan slapped him on the arm from her side of the table and he feigned hurt, "I'm extremely happy."

Booth rubbed the sore spot on his arm, "I guess abuse equals happiness." He laughed. She laughed with him as the waitress set down another piece of pie on the table. Brennan immediately dug into the pie with her fork as Booth finished off the last of the first pie, "So, are you more open to there being a God now?" he asked.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "In all of the conversations I had with Anthony and Grace there was never a mention of a divine creator of any sort. I will acquiesce to there being an after life of some sort but then again, we might just be crazy or were exposed to some sort of hallucinogen on the job." She shrugged and took another bite of pie and a sip of hot chocolate.

Booth snorted, "I would buy that." He said, noticing the prideful look on her face, "Except for the fact that we both 'hallucinated' the same people and Frankie. There is no possible way that you and I could have both come up with the same little girl if we were hallucinating. Not to mention the fact that you saw my Aunt and Uncle before you even knew who they were."

Brennan's face dropped, "You have a point." She said.

He smiled slightly and sighed, "I have to get back to the Hoover building." He said looking at his watch. Brennan nodded and they both stood and put on their jackets and other accessory winter apparel. Booth threw money down the table and they both exited the diner, "Do you need a ride back?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "I don't have to be back for a few minutes and I think I'd like to walk." She said wrapping her hands around his waist.

Booth laughed, "I think you just gave me a heart attack."

Brennan looked suddenly concerned and brought her hands to his chest, "Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

Booth laughed while grabbing the phone and putting it back in her pocket, "It's a figure of speech, Bones. I just never thought I'd see the day where you weren't completely anxious to get back to the lab."

Brennan exhaled and smiled. After a moment of calming herself she looked up at him and laughed, "I don't know." She said, shrugging, "I guess, I realized that there are other things that can be a priority."

"I'm a priority, huh?" he asked.

Brennan laughed, "I thought you had to get back."

Booth moaned and buried his face in her hair, "I do…"

She turned her head and searched out his lips with her own. They reveled in the moment of solace that they found in one another and when their lips parted they instantly wished that the work day was over so that they could be with one another again.

"I'll see you later." He said, pulling her in for another hug.

"Okay." She replied.

"I love you, Bones." He whispered.

"I love you too." She responded. Reluctantly they broke apart Brennan watched him walk down the street and out of sight around the corner. She sighed and smiled to herself before turning around toward the Jeffersonian. As she walked away from the diner, she ran into someone on the road. When she looked up at them to make her apologies for not paying attention she realized that it was none other than Anthony Gallo.

"Hello Temperance." He smiled at her.

"Hello." She said cautiously, "Well? Did I do it? Are you all going to leave me alone now?" she asked.

Anthony laughed, "Yes. You chose the right path. It won't be easy though. Just because you started in the right place doesn't mean you can't end up back where you started." He said cautiously.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "I'm not worried." She said looking over at the street corner where she had seen Booth fall out of view. She smiled to herself and turned back to Anthony who was looking in the same direction, "Why did you do this anyway? Why me and Booth?" she asked.

"I told you that it was sort of selfish reasoning, but mainly because you're both so completely stubborn. You needed the guidance. It was Grace's idea really. She was so upset at the prospect that you two might never have gotten together that she insisted that we intervene. So you have her to thank for all of this." He winked at her.

Brennan laughed, "Well I guess I'll have to find some way to thank her." She said.

Anthony smiled at her and sighed, "Well, my job here is done."

"It was nice meeting you Anthony." She said extending her hand to him.

He looked at her hand and took it, then pulling her toward him and kissing her on the cheek, "It was lovely meeting you as well." He whispered to her.

She pulled back. Something about this man seemed so familiar. He simply smiled at her and turned away, "Oh!" he said turning back toward her and placing a hand on her stomach, "Tell Frankie I say hello."

Brennan looked down at his hand placed on her abdomen and her jaw dropped. She looked up at Anthony to confirm her suspicions and he simply nodded in response. A single tear fell down the length of her cheek and she immediately turned away from him, smiling and took out her phone speed dialing Booth, "Turn around and come get me this instant." She said into the phone, "Nothing is wrong." she laughed.

Anthony laughed and turned on his heels smiling. He shook his head and dug into his pocket and pulled out a black poker chip and tossed it into the air, "Some things never change." He said to himself, trudging down the street in the snow and whistling.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is going to be interesting...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

_Nine and a half months later._

The delivery room was bustling and Brennan was in her tenth hour of labor. Despite Booth being a strong man, he had to admit to himself (not out loud for fear of being punched) that his hand was really starting to hurt from her strong grip.

Unbeknownst to the nurses, doctors and budding family in the room, two people stood in the corner of the delivery room watching the events taking place.

"So, we did it." The woman said to the man standing next to her.

The man smiled, "I can't believe it." He said shaking his head, "We actually changed the outcome of the future."

"We're extremely good at undercover work." The woman smiled at him.

The man laughed and nudged her shoulder, "I always told you we make a good team." He said winking at her.

"So," The woman said obviously thinking in depth, "This means when the Wilson case comes up next month…"

"You will be on maternity leave and I won't be assigned to it." He said nodding his head.

"And we won't die in the hostage situation." She nodded.

"Exactly." The man affirmed.

The woman nodded in understanding, "So, time will sync up and we won't remember any of this." She said.

"Right." He said, watching his daughter crowning.

The woman laughed, "It's very strange watching myself give birth to our daughter." She laughed.

The man laughed and put his arm around her, "It's too bad we won't be able to remember anything from this point of view." He laughed.

She laughed and elbowed him in the stomach, "Booth!" she exclaimed.

He winced and grabbed his stomach, "Why do you always have to hit, Bones?"

"You deserved it." She argued, "Do you think that I knew that it was you?" she asked.

He looked at her, furrowing his brow in confusion, "Knew who was me?" he asked.

"Anthony Gallo. Do you think I knew that you were pretending to be your god father?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Bones." He sighed, "I don't think we'll ever really know how this happened. I'm not quite sure that I understand myself. I never thought that we could change the future and keep us from dying after we've already died."

"It is extremely baffling." She said smiling up at him, "But I guess there is always a loophole somewhere."

He laughed, "I'm just… really sad this isn't how it really happened the first time. I've been in love with you since… practically since I've known you. It's a shame that we needed help from the beyond to actually get to this." He said gesturing at the scene before them.

"One more push, Temperance!" The obstetrician shouted in excitement.

"Come on, baby." Booth said excitedly, "You can do this." He said, pushing back a strand of sweaty hair behind her ear.

Brennan looked up at him and their eyes locked, "Booth!" she cried, "I don't think I can." She whimpered.

He leaned down and kissed her temple and whispered into her ear, "You can do anything, Temperance. Nothing has ever gotten in your way; this is Frankie, baby. Do it for Frankie." He encouraged.

Temperance nodded and took a big breath and pushed. In a moment there was a loud piercing cry in the room and Temperance collapsed back on the pillows behind her. Booth laughed loudly and kissed her again, wiping her forehead with a cool towel, "You did it!" he exclaimed, smiling at her.

Brennan smiled weakly and brought her hand up to his cheek, "It's you and me." She whispered.

"You and me." He replied.

The man and the woman in the corner smiled brightly and looked at each other, "What do we do now?" she asked him.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her, "We wait." He said.

She nodded and they both walked over to the area where they were checking the baby's vitals and looked at their new born child. The woman looked up at him, "From now on, promise me that we won't hesitate anymore." She said shaking her head and looking down at their child, "Not when the outcome is this beautiful."

They leaned down to study their baby, "Never again." He whispered to her and gently kissed his child's head.

"Here she is." The nurse said placing the baby in Brennan's arms.

Temperance stared wide eyed at the baby in front of her; a perfect mixture of herself and her love. She gently stroked the child's cheek, "Hello Frankie." She said softly.

Booth was leaning over her and the child studying her face and rubbing Temperance's back, "She's gorgeous." He said to her.

Temperance looked up at Booth and smiled, "Our little girl." She said, giggling.

"I'm starting to think we should have done this sooner." He laughed.

She glowed as she looked at her baby, "I think you're right." She said.

Booth put his hand on the baby's small torso and she gripped his finger tightly. He gasped, "She got her mom's strength." He laughed.

Temperance laughed, "From now on Booth, we shouldn't hesitate in doing the things that we're scared of."

Booth looked at her, "Like… I don't know, maybe getting married?" he asked.

Brennan laughed, "Maybe." She said suggestively.

"Okay." He said looking down at their child, "No more hesitating." He said.

"Never again." Brennan said, cradling the child to her chest.

THE END!


End file.
